Dans la Tête de nos Héros
by Caane
Summary: Fic de One Shot nous permettant de découvrir les instants intimes et les moments cachés de nos héros en se plongeant dans leur pensées au fil des épisodes de la serie saison 8 à 10 . Clark/Lois/Chloé/Clois et plus encore.
1. POV Lois episode 906

Bonjour à tous, nouvelle fic, un peu différente.

J'ai décidé d'écrire quelques passages "cachés" d'épisodes, en me mettant dans la tête des personnages. Une sorte de journal intime. Essayer de savoir se qui se passe dans la tete de nos heros. Je vous laisse le découvrir...

Je ne compte pas faire une histoire particulière, ayant comme base la série. Je veux juste décrire les sentiments des persos, et les faire évoluer dans ses scènes qui n'existent pas dans la série, mais qui pourrait totalement se fondre dedans.

Je vais commencer par un point de vue de Lois, juste après son baiser échangé avec Clark, dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 9

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Attention, vu que la fic reprendra des passages de la serie, et particulièrement la saison 9, ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue et veulent garder la surprise, je ne vous conseil pas de lire cette fic, décrivant d'une autre façon des parties de passages existants.

Bonne lecture pour les autres curieux ;)

* * *

_**Dans la tête de Lois**_

_Fic retrassant les moments importants du point vue de Lois, depuis l'instant ou Clark l'a embrassé. Fin de l'épisode 6 de la saison 9 : Crossfire._

_1__er__ extrait :_

Mes rêves devenaient de plus en plus présents. Je rêvais de la ville en feu, de Chloé morte, d'Ollie désemparé, mais surtout, je rêvais de…, de sa chaleur, de sa peau, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses caresses, toutes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres. Je rêvais de ses baisers, encore et encore. J'avais l'impression d'être en dehors d'un monde devenant chaotique autour de nous. Comme si le monde sombrait, pendant que lui et moi existions enfin.

Mais, ce n'était qu'un rêve, je le savais. Depuis ma réapparition après 3 semaines de vide, je le faisais quasiment toutes les nuits, et toutes ses nuits, j'espérais que cette intimité avec Clark deviennent réelle. Est-ce parce que c'était un rêve que ça semblait si parfait ? La sensualité qui se dégageait des images et des sensations de mes songes étaient tellement envoutantes.

A chaque réveil, j'avais la sensation que tout ceci était réel. Et à chaque réveil, je ne rendais compte que tout ceci n'était que le reflet des sentiments de plus en plus fort que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Arrg ! Pourquoi devais-je toujours me réveiller en pensant à lui ?!!

Pourtant, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes avaient été bien réelle la nuit dernière. Et ce souvenir, je n'avais plus qu'à le chérir. Pourquoi m'étais-je enfui, je ne sais toujours pas. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sur.

_**Flash back**_

« Say Good morning Metropolis with Catherine Grant ! " c'est se que je pouvais lire sur la nouvelle affiche de l'émission pour laquelle Clark et moi venions de nous faire renvoyer. Quand je pense que c'est cette blondasse décoloré qui à eu le poste. « Making your morning A Little Bit Brighter » Je suis sur que Clark et Moi, on pouvait la rendre bien plus sympathique leur matinée…. Franchement nous étions parfaits. En plus de ça, on n'avait même apporté de l'action dans cette émission. Peut-être est-ce trop pour cette chaine…

« Lois »

Clark venait enfin de me rejoindre.

« T'es ou au courant ? Ces crétins de KZXP ont décidé de nous remplacer pour leur émission du matin »

« Lois »

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé, Ollie et moi qui avons frôlé la mort, devine qui ils ont choisi.

Je lui tendis l'affiche de l'émission, ou l'on pouvait voir cette Cat Grant envoyé un baiser aguicheur à son public potentiel.

« Apparemment les blondes ont plus d'effet sur les spectateurs matinaux. »

« Lois »

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais même pas dû essayer ou t'entrainer là-dedans avec moi, et je… »

Et d'un coup, sans même me laisser finir ma phrase, Clark me pris par les épaules, et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Apres une seconde de surprise, la sensation de ce baiser pris le dessus, et je me laissais emporter par toutes les émotions qui m'envahissait. Est-ce possible que se soit si bon ? Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le bonheur de sentir mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine, dans des battements devenus rapidement incontrôlables. Son baiser s'approfondissait au même moment, et je sentis ses bras puissant enlacer ma taille me collant un peu plus encore contre lui. Mes mains avait instinctivement glissé sur son visage, et mes doigts glissait dans ses cheveux avant d'atteindre sa nuque, dans l'espoir d'approfondir d'avantage le lien qui nous unissait enfin. C'était tellement doux, tellement bon. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux, tandis que nos lèvres dansaient l'une sur l'autre sans se décoller dans un ballet parfait.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment qui me paru à la fois délicieusement long mais qui hélas s'interrompis trop brutalement et rapidement aussi.

Clark se décolla de moi, le souffle court, (autant que moi) et me lança un regard étrange. Je sentais dans ses yeux à la fois le doute, le désir, et… l'espoir ?

Il ne disait mot, son regard plongeait dans le mien. Moi j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

« Lois ? » me demanda t-il enfin

Le ton doux de sa voix, me permis de reprendre un instant mes esprits et je me détournais de ses yeux à la fois trop intense, et de son éteinte si soudaine.

« Wouaou.. .euh… » je me sentais presque tituber. Je m'assis rapidement à mon bureau.

« Lois, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris. J'étais venu te parler et… »

« Clark ! » l'interrompis-je « laisse moi reprendre mon souffle »

Il sourit et s'accroupit face à moi, me forçant à le regarder. Son regard était doux, et son sourire était à tomber.

« Je me suis peut-être emballé. » me souris t-il penaud.

« euh… » je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » lui-je dis-je doucement.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire » il ferma les yeux un instant. « Je me suis emballé, je crois ».

Son regard ne me quittait pas. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que douceur, bonté et gentillesse. Un regard à la fois tendre et brulant, qui ramena mon rêve à la surface, je revis défiler devant mes yeux les images : Moi agrippant un drap de soie rose avec force et envie, les lèvres sur mon corps nu et brulant de désir, son corps sur le miens, ses yeux amoureux…, mon cœur se remis à battre et je sentis que je bloqué instinctivement ma respiration.

Wouaou… Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me lever précipitamment et m'enfuir sans même ajouter un mot.

« Lois ? «

Il me rattrapa trop rapidement, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Lois ? Ou vas-tu ? »

« Clark, je suis désolée, j'ai besoin de réfléchir là. C'est trop rapide, trop soudain, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. »

Je vis au fond de son regard comme un éclair de tristesse. Ou est-ce mon imagination ?

Je m'approchais de lui pour le rassurer, et plongeais à mon tour mon regard dans le sien.

« Clark, je suis désolée, tu sais que je ne suis pas insen… que…, tu me plais. Bien sûr. Mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de recul pour faire le point. Je dois… juste me préparer à se qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous. Je veux y réfléchir, avant de faire quoi que se soit. »

Un sourire timide envahi un instant ses lèvres, et il hocha positivement la tête en signe d'abnégation.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retenti derrière nous, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Je me dirigeais à l'intérieur

« Je t'appel » lui-promis-je

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant que les portes ne se soient refermées totalement.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je n'avais jamais était aussi rapide que ce soir là pour rentrer chez moi. Comme si les feus avaient sentis que j'étais pressée. Je n'en avais pas eu un seul rouge. Je sais, c'est ridicule. Pas une seule voiture ou un seul piéton m'avait bloqué la voie de tout le chemin. Ça avait été la route la plus directe que je n'avais jamais eue. Arrivé chez moi, je m'étais jeté dans mon lit, sans même avoir le courage de réfléchir aux conséquences de ce baiser. Tout se que je faisais, été de réimaginer les sensations qui m'avaient envahies quand ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes. C'était délicieux. Je me rendais à peine compte que je serais mon oreiller dans les bras, la tête enfui dessus, jusqu'à se que je m'endorme.

Je m'étais endormie en pensant à lui et réveillée dans le même état.

Etais-je à ce point folle de lui ?

Je me levais finalement de mon lit au moment même ou mon téléphone sonna. C'était Chloé. Clark lui avait-il dit quelque chose ?

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Lois, c'est Chloé ? »

« Qu'est se que tu veux ? »

« Oulà, on s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ? Laisse-moi deviner… toujours pas de nouvelle de ton « flou ».

« Chloé, pourquoi m'appelles tu de si bonne heure ? »

« Enfaite, je voulais juste te proposer un déjeuné aujourd'hui pour discuter un peu entre filles. Depuis ton retour, nous n'avons pas vraiment prie le temps de discuter de se qu'il t'était arrivé, et... »

« Je t'ai dis que je ne m'en souvenais plus ? »

« Oui, mais peut être que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider. Je connais un médecin très performant avec qui je travaille souvent, et peut être qu'il pourra t'examiner. »

« Je ne sais pas Chloé, enfaite j'avais décidé de partir quelques jours. »

D'un coup, cette idée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit devenait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Partir ? »

« Oui, mais juste quelques jours. J'ai besoin de faire un peu le point sur ma vie. »

« Lois, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que je suis là ? »

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de remettre mes batteries à bloc, et de faire le point. Je te tiendrais au courant. Je te laisse. Bisous »

« Loi… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. C'était impressionnant comme ce besoin de fuite était devenu une urgence.

Qu'est se qui était si étrange dans ma vie ? A part ma disparition, mes rêves de fin du monde, le nombre de fois impressionnant que j'ai frôlé la mort… bon d'accord, j'avais une vie quelque peu remplis. Mais c'est le lot de tout bon journaliste. Apres tout, Clark avait quasiment le même type de vie.

Je me servie un verre de jus d'orange et m'installait sur la chaise de bar de la cuisine.

Clark, je pensais encore à lui. Impossible de le sortir de mon esprit. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que je le connaissais. Il était très vite devenu un de mes meilleurs amis. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais développé avec lui une relation très complice, qui me plaisait beaucoup. Il était mon ami, un véritable ami. Au début, Je l'avais souvent prie pour un p'tit fermier de « plouc ville », mais il m'avait prouvé dans bien des occasions à quel point il était une personne exceptionnel. Un peu comme Olie. Oui, Clark pouvait être le genre de personne, à devenir un héros. Son cœur était exceptionnel, et j'avais l'impression en le regardant que j'y avais une place. Ça me terrifié… C'est ça qui me terrifié. Changer notre amitié en une relation plus intime. Je tiens énormément à Clark, et j'aime notre relation actuelle. Je me sens bien avec lui. Je me sens libre d'être moi-même. Même quand je craque, il est là. Mais maintenant c'est pour lui que je craque.

Pourtant j'avais déjà un héros. Cette être mystérieux aux pouvoirs exceptionnels qui ne fait que du bien autour de lui, et qui me fait ou faisait confiance. « Le Flou », j'aimerais tant savoir qui il est. Voir son visage. Je ressentais envers cet autre être merveilleux comme une connexion entre nous. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Il est comme mon ange gardien. Et pourtant, je ne le connaissais même pas.

Au cours de nos brèves conversations, qui me manquaient affreusement, je sentais qu'il n'était pas si invulnérable que ça. Qu'il avait ses faiblesses, et qu'elle était douloureuse. Je voulais le protéger. Alors, comment pouvait-on être attiré par un homme (qui n'en ai peut être pas un) sans même avoir vu son visage. Je ne connaissais de lui que des mots et des faits exceptionnels, un flou sur une photo, un symbole sur les murs de la ville, et pourtant, à plusieurs moments j'ai vraiment eu ce sentiment qu'un lien plus fort nous unissait.

Clark… Le Flou… étais-je amoureuse de deux personnes ?

Arrgg Lois, ma pauvre, tu débloques complètement. Tu fais bien de prendre un peu de distance avec tout ça.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésiter pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert pour me faire part de vos remarques, critiques et encouragements ;)

Si vous avez une envie de scenes particulières ou de Point de vue d'un personnage particulier, n'hésiter pas non plu.

à trés bientot

çaane


	2. POV Clark episode 815

**Dans la tête de Clark**

_Passage de l'épisode 8-15 _

_Rappel de la situation : Clark revoit Lois, après leur presque baiser échangés et le retour et départ de Lana avec qui il a eu une fois encore une relation brève, mais intense, et bien sûr, une rupture brutale._

_Je suis consciente que les points de vue sur la réaction des personnages dans ce passage peut être très divers .J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à choisir quelle sensation je mettrais dernière telle ou telle réaction. Je vous laisse découvrir ce passage. _

_J'ai trouvé cet épisode assez ambigu au niveau de la relation Clois. Assez compliqué, et c'est pour ça que j'avais envie de mettre des émotions derrières les phrases qu'ils se sont échangés._

_J'ai finalement choisi ce passage plutôt que celui de la saison 9 (que je ferai surement plus tard aussi) car je me suis dit qu'au moins vous connaitriez les bases de mon point de vue, vis-à-vis des sentiments de Clark face à Lois._

* * *

**Extrait n° 2**

Les lumières de la ville étaient magiques de ce point de vue. Je dominais la ville, les bruits, les odeurs, toute cette vie que je devais protéger. J'étais à 500m au dessus du sol, dominant même tous les immeubles de la ville. La vue était imprenable, l'endroit presque calme, assez pour respirer et prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout se qu'il s'était passé ses derniers temps. Ma vie compliquée ne cesserait donc jamais ? « Clark Kent, toujours tiraillait entre ses devoirs, son destin et ses sentiments… »

Mes sentiments, ma faiblesse.

J'étais assis sur le bord de l'immeuble, ici j'étais seul, complètement seul, personne ne pouvait me voir, personne ne pouvait atteindre cet endroit. Ça le rendait paisible. Je sentais le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, rafraichissant l'air, mais moi, ça ne me faisait aucun effet. Je le sentais souffler, c'est tout.

Que devais-je faire ? J'avais l'impression que cette question était omniprésente dans ma vie. Je devais me la poser tout le temps, tous mes choix avaient de l'importance, aussi bien pour moi, pour mes proches, mais aussi pour l'humanité. J'avais accepté cette responsabilité, et finalement, les décisions les plus dures à prendre étaient toujours celles qui concernaient directement ma propre vie.

A commencer par Lana… Lana encore et toujours Lana. Un soupir, des regrets ? Penser à elle était toujours douloureux. Mon amour pour elle me semblait tellement évident. J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis tant d'années. Tant d'années à nous chercher, à nous séparer, à nous faire souffrir, pour recommencer une ultime fois. Et cette fois, le destin nous avait vraiment réservé un « coup de théâtre », une impossibilité physique de s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Comme ci, ça n'avait pas déjà était assez compliqué jusque là avec mes « juste » pouvoirs ?

Pourtant, je devais le reconnaître, la souffrance de son absence avait déjà était pire.

Peut être avais-je grandi, peut être avais-je appris à me protéger, peut-être qu'inconsciemment je m'étais fait une raison ? Néanmoins, quand je pensais à l'absence de Lana, c'est Lois que je voyais.

Petit à petit, elle était devenue mon rempart, mon bouclier, ma force. Elle avait éveillé en moi d'autres sensations, de la détente et une légèreté sans pareil, une complicité, une confiance, malgré mes secrets. C'est difficile à décrire, avec elle, je me sens « Clark », je me sens normal. Comme si, pour elle, que je sois quelqu'un d'autre qu'un fils de fermier de Smallville soit tellement impossible que j'arrive à me laisser aller. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien. Sa présence m'apaise. Et malgré l'absence de Lana, ma responsabilité, mon destin, sans le savoir, Lois apaise tous ses maux.

Je pensais à ce premier jour, quand nous nous étions rencontré, et souri presque à cette pensée. L'avais-je vraiment détesté un jour ? Elle s'était vite incrustée dans ma vie, ses remarques toujours agaçantes, les situations gênantes dans lesquelles elle s'amusait à me mettre. Pourtant, j'avais très vite appris à l'apprécier, justement, parce qu'avec elle j'allais de surprise en surprise, et que j'avais appris à rire à son contact. J'étais léger. Elle était la seule personne qui m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça. Avec elle, j'étais un humain, un vrai.

Qu'est ce que ça signifié au juste ? L'affection, la tendresse ne sont pas incompatible avec l'amitié ? ni avec l'amour… pourtant rien ne pouvait la confondre avec Lana. Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Je suis incapable de mettre des mots sur se que je ressens pour Lois. C'est trop tôt. J'ai besoin de temps… C'est trop différent… Et je ne veux pas perdre se que j'ai avec elle. Oui, j'étais encore une fois, la proie du doute, autant indécis que lors de ma conversation avec Lois de cet après midi.

_**Flash back **_

Au souvenir de sa réaction la première fois ou je n'avais pas pu aller la chercher à l'aéroport, lorsque j'avais fait le choix de retourner dans le passé, j'avais prévu le coup : la voiture, le confort, le « porte-bagage » et même le parapluie. Mais finalement, avec Lois, rien ne change, il faut toujours qu'elle soit sur ces gardes et en colère contre moi.

Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le Daily Planet, quand elle commença à me faire ses reproches.

« Certaines chose ne change pas, je me suis absentée un mois et tu ramènes toujours mamie Lane chez elle. »

« De rien lois… je t'ai dis que tes commentaires m'avaient manqué ? »

« Non enfaite, et à part pour me demander à quelle vitesse il fallait rouler, tu m'as a peine parlé en rentrant… ou depuis mon départ, en comptant les 3 courts messages sur mon répondeur. »

Aie, elle m'en voulait alors… Oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas pris beaucoup de ses nouvelles, entre le mariage, Chloé, et surtout, je devais l'avouer, le retour de Lana. Mélangé à se qu'il s'était, ou se qu'il avait failli se passé au mariage entre nous, j'avais toujours repoussé les moments ou je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles. Et oui, elle m'en voulait.

« Lois, tu sais au mariage, les choses se sont emballées »

« Elles se sont emballées avant que l'enfer ne se déchaine, disons cela… » Elle me parle clairement du presque baiser… mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi se ça, elle enchaina « ou on pourrait ne pas le dire et oublier que tout ça est arrivé »

J'avais toujours du mal à la suivre. Pense-t-elle finalement, que ça n'a pas d'importance ? Je n'avais pas vraiment prie le temps d'y penser. J'ai du mal à définir se qui se passe quand je suis avec Lois.

« Je crois que c'est une conversation assez compliqué. » lui répondis-je un peu perdu

« Inutile de sur analyser les choses » me dit-elle dans un trait d'humour dégagé. Je cru presque qu'elle voulait que la conversation s'arrête là, mais elle rajouta toujours aussi décontracté « Je vais travailler mon décalage horaires au café ce soir, si tu veux boire un coup, cool, sinon dis le et je comprendrais. »

Euh… « Ok » lui répondis-je étonné. J'avais presque eu l'impression il y a 30 seconde qu'elle m'en voulait, et là, elle me proposait, sans vraiment me le proposait de sortir ?

« A plus alors », me répondis t'elle me souriant toujours avant de reprendre sa phrase rapidement « ou pas… ou peu importe » Elle se retourna dans les escaliers pour se diriger vers son bureau « je vais travailler »

J'étais toujours ébahi par la façon dont Lois mener les conversations. Sur n'importe quel sujet, même ceux qui pour moi, me semblait compliqué, elle donnait l'impression que tout était normal, tout allait bien, et que tout était simple ? Peut être que je me faisais des idées sur ses propres sentiments à mon égard ? J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle tenait plus à moi qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, mais là, c'était comme ci, elle n'avait pas plus de sentiments pour moi que pour… euh, pour n'importe qui ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et la suivi, pour m'installer moi aussi derrière mon bureau.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Nous étions proches, je ne pouvais le nier. Travailler avec elle tous les jours, être si souvent tous les deux, nous avaient permis de renforcer encore plus notre amitié et notre complicité. Mais c'est bien cette ambiguïté que je ressentais pour Lois, qui lors du mariage de Chloé, m'avait fait penser un instant, qu'un « nous » était possible.

Et ces deux derniers jours, qui n'avaient finalement existé que pour moi, m'avait révéler une facette d'elle qui m'était encore difficile à croire. Etait-il possible qu'elle est de réels sentiments pour moi ?

L'heure du RDV approchait, et j'étais toujours tiraillé entre mes choix. Je me préparais et me diriger vers le café. Pourtant je m'arrêtais avant, et restais à une cinquantaine de mètres, attendant de prendre une décision. Lois était déjà là, dos à moi, un café à la main. Devais-je la retrouver ? Devais-je rester éloigner ?

Tout me ramener à elle, tout, sauf la sagesse et la raison. L'expérience m'avait appris que relation et secret ne pouvait fonctionner. Lois ne devait jamais savoir qui j'étais réellement. Ça c'était clair. Pourquoi lui compliqué les choses en la laissant s'attacher à moi plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je suis incapable d'accepter de lui faire subir ce choix. Mon choix. Alors que je ne suis meme pas sur de se que je ressens pour elle. J'aime être avec elle… mais… c'est différent…

Lois regardait un peu autour d'elle, elle m'attendait. Mais j'avais pris ma décision, je ne la ferais pas souffrir, et je ne la mettrais pas en danger.

Je pris mon téléphone et commença à composer mon message « Désolé, bloqué au bureau, je ne pourrais pas venir. » après avoir appuyé sur la touche « envoyer » je la vis prendre son téléphone. Je ne voyais pas son visage, et savais juste qu'elle m'en composait un elle aussi. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main « Je suis sur une piste, pas pu venir de toute façon. »

Je relevé la tète vers elle. Pourquoi me mentir ? Ça fichu fierté… Enfin après tout, je l'avais mérité. Pourtant, la voir comme ça me faisait mal au cœur. C'était tout elle ça, elle ne se laissait jamais abattre, et ne montrait que très rarement ses sentiments. Apres un dernier coup d'œil, je préférais m'éloigner. C'était mieux ainsi. Je n'étais pas fait pour les relations. Et je tenais trop à Lois pour la faire souffrir, comme j'avais déjà fait souffrir tant de fois ceux qui m'étaient proches.

Ma vie, mon destin c'était de sauver le monde, pas de risquer leurs vies par se que j'étais. Un super héros devait être seul… non ?

Je m'éloignais le plus d'elle, et parti à la recherche de ceux à quoi j'étais destiné, sauver des vies, arrêter les criminels, protéger les innocents. Mon échappatoire ! Quand je me plongeais dans cette vie, plus rien d'autre ne compter, j'étais concentré, et plus rien ne me faisait mal, enfin, c'est se que j'espérais à chaque fois.

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et j'espere que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt

çaane


	3. POV Clark episodes 822 et 901

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_Me revoila enfin pour une petite suite._

_Pour cette extrait, on se retrouve à cheval entre 2 épisodes. La fin de la saison 8, avec l'épisode 22 et la début de la saison 9, épisode 1. _

_Un point de vue de Clark, ses pensés lorsque qu'apres l'explosion de la centrale ou il a entérré Doomsday, il découvre la mort de Jimmy et la disparition de Lois. Je voulais montrer son cheminement vers sa décision de fuir devant sa tristesse, jusqu'à l'espoir renaissant au moment ou il retrouve Lois dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 9. C'est une scène que j'ai adoré. Aucun mot n'est échangé entre eux, mais les expressions de l'acteur était tellement belle à ce moment que j'ai voulu retranscrir les sentiments que Clark aurait pu ressentir.._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Extrait n°3 : Dans la tête de Clark. Fin de l'épisode 22 saison 8 et début de l'episode 1 saison 9.**

**POV CLARK**

_**Flash back**_

Lois n'étais pas à la cabine téléphonique, il fallait que je la vois. Ou était-elle ? Il n'était pas encore l'heure, mais l'explosion d'ou je venais de réchapper me rendait encore tout étourdit. Les rues avoisinantes se relevaient à peine de la tornade Doomsday. Il avait eu le temps de faire de nombreux ravages autour de lui. Des vitrines et des boutiques détruites, des voitures renversées, j'avais l'impression d'errer dans un monde apocalyptique. Des sirènes d'ambulance et des pleures de blessés raisonnaient un peu partout autour de moi. Et mon étourdissement, ce bruit dans ma tête, rendait la situation encore plus irréelle et chaotique. Je voulais voir Lois. Je ne sais pas que qu'il m'arrivait, mais il fallait que je la vois. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre clairement ce sentiment, mais j'avais cette sensation effrayante et latente en moi… un pressentiment ? Je n'osais essayer de mettre des mots dessus, tout se que je voulais c'était la voir.

Quand j'arrivais dans les bureaux du Daily Planet, je fus surpris de découvrir nos bureaux saccagés, tout était renversé. Et toujours cette sensation, cette boule dans l'estomac qui ne cessait de s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je me précipitais à la Tour au milieu de la ville, l'hypothétique cadeau de mariage pour Chloé, cet endroit ou Jimmy avait du emmener Chloé et Davis pour les protéger. Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à découvrir se que j'y vis. Chloé était a terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Oliver à ces cotés essayant de l'apaiser, mais le visage tout aussi ravagé. Les lumières de véhicules de polices et d'ambulance illuminés la scène qui se jouait comme au ralentis devant mes yeux anxieux. Des secouristes étaient en train de sortir deux brancards totalement recouvert par un drap de la tour… Des agents de police essayaient de récolter des informations sur se qui s'était passés. Davis avait transpercé le corps de Jimmy avec un tuyau tranchant, puis s'était attaqué à Chloé voulant la tuer aussi, mais grâce à son mari, qui s'était jeté sur son tueur, Chloé était la seule indemne de cette atroce scène de crime.

Jimmy est mort … il s'est fait tuer par Davis… Davis qui était humain… comment avais-je pu laisser une telle chose arriver ?

Je reportais mon attention sur Chloé, toujours bercée par Oliver quand Bart arriva vers lui, et lui murmura plus bas.

« Oliver, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Clark, je n'ai rien trouvé à l'entrepôt, et le feu est toujours aussi intense. Dinah est resté sur place pour intervenir des que le feu se sera calmer»

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si y'a bien quelqu'un qui peut sortir de là, c'est bien Clark. » répondit Oliver tout en caressant les cheveux de Chloé.

J'entendis Chloé reniflé davantage, et essayé de calmer les soubresauts de son corps. La voir dans cet état me brisait le cœur, et pourtant, sans réellement le comprendre, je ne pouvais me résoudre à participer à cette scène, à m'approcher d'eux.

« Et Lois ? » l'entendis-je murmuré.

« J'ai essayé de la joindre, mais impossible, son téléphone ne réponds pas, et je ne la trouve nulle part. » Continua doucement Oliver à l'attention de mon ami.

Chloé éclata en sanglot « Non, impossible » dit-elle et continua d'une voix ou l'on sentait toute sa douleur. « D'abord Jimmy et maintenant la disparition de Lois… Elle doit être quelques parts. Bart cherche encore s'il te plait » le supplia t-elle.

« J'ai déjà cherché dans tous les endroits ou elle aurait pu être. Entre ceux dont tu m'as parlé et ceux d'Oliver, mais elle est introuvable. Je ne sais plus où aller. Il y a beaucoup de blesser en ville, mais aucun hôpital de Métropolis ne l'a admise, je suis désolé Chloé»

_**Non… Lois… pas Lois… pas elle… **_Ces mots explosèrent dans ma tête comme un requiem douloureux.

« C'est comme si elle avait disparue de la surface de la terre. » continua Bart de l'autre coté de la rue.

Je m'étais figé, retenant ma respiration. J'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Ne tenant plus, je me précipitais dans la ville à sa recherche. J'étais plus qu'anxieux. En entendant les mots de Bart et de Chloé, c'était comme si, je m'étais déchiré. Un sentiment de panique m'avait envahi, presque incompréhensible. D'abord Jimmy qui était mort parce que j'avais fait confiance à un humain, et maintenant Lois. Pas Lois, s'il vous plait, pas Lois. Ses mots raisonnaient continuellement dans mon esprit avec une telle intensité, j'en étais presque étonné… pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si brisé à l'idée de la perdre ? Rien que cette pensée j'avais l'impression de m'asphyxier. Pourtant je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Je connaissais Métropolis par cœur, et je connaissais tous les endroits ou Lois pourrait être. En quelques heures il n'y avait pas un endroit ou je n'étais pas allé. Ou pouvait-elle bien être passée ? Nous avions RDV à minuit à « notre » cabinet téléphonique, mon dernier espoir… Pourtant je savais déjà qu'elle n'y serait pas. C'était comme une évidence. Malgré cela, je me retrouvais à l'heure du RDV à cet endroit. Et je l'attendais… j'attendais…

Les heures passaient, il n'y avait aucune trace de Lois. J'attendais pourtant toujours sa venue. C'était comme ci, je refusais de m'avouer que je l'avais perdu.

Mes recherches durèrent 3 jours entiers, je m'arrêtais uniquement pour retourner à la cabine des que minuit sonné. Je n'avais repris contact avec personne. Je n'avais pas le courage de dire à Chloé que Lois avait réellement disparu. Je refusais de baisser les bras, je ne devais pas avoir cherché au bon endroit. Elle devait être quelque part. C'était comme une prière que je me répétais sans arrêt.

Au 4ème jour à 11h, je me dirigeais machinalement à l'endroit ou Jimmy devait être enterré. Ils étaient tous là, Oliver, Dinah, Bart… Chloé… j'étais incapable de me rapprocher. Comme bloqué. Je regardais Chloé, le visage anéantis. Par ma faute, elle avait perdu Jimmy, elle avait perdu son mari, et maintenant, je devais lui avouer que Lois aussi était introuvable. Je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais si vide. Tant de gens, tant de proches avaient disparu autour de moi. Etais-je destiné à faire le bien pour des inconnus et perdre tous ceux que j'aimais ? ça fait trop mal. Je ne veux plus… je ne peux plus… Jimmy m'a fait confiance, et il est mort. Si j'avais écouté… tout est de ma faute… on m'a pourtant prévenu, Oliver, Jor El… J'avais considéré que mes sentiments humains faisaient de moi ce héros que je croyais être, mais j'avais tort. Davis en ai la preuve. J'écoute trop souvent mes sentiments qui font de moi cet humain que je voulais être, mais ce sont mes émotions qui me dictent mes choix… je ne suis pas humain… je ne dois plus être humain… C'est mon humanité le danger… Clark Kent ne doit plus être… Clark Kent est mort.

**Fin du flash back**

J'avais arrêté le métro en plein vol, mettant assez de contrôle, de force et de souplesse pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase sur moi. Même si le déraillement d'un train n'était pas une chose qu'on pouvait qualifié d'habituelle, en trois semaines, mes entrainements et les nombreux sauvetages que j'avais effectués m'avait énormément appris sur la maitrise de mes pouvoirs. Pendant ces trois dernières semaines, je n'avais quasiment pas dormit et je n'en avais même pas ressenti le besoin. Tout se qui m'importait était ma mission, et j'avais l'impression de me perdre dans cet unique objectif. J'étais concentré et je devais le rester. Je n'avais vu personne et en même temps je n'avais jamais sauvé autant de monde en si peu de temps. Et là encore, rien qu'avec ce train, combien en avais-je sauvé ?

Je levais les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé et c'est là que je la vis…

Lois…

Le soulagement qui me pénétra était si intense qu'il en était presque douloureux. Je senti mon cœur se gonflé à la vue de son visage. Elle semblait si fragile, mais elle était là. Un peu sonné par la secousse du déraillement. Je posais délicatement les wagons sur le sol et contempler son visage. C'était bien elle. Elle était vivante. Et je ne me souvenais pas m'être senti aussi léger qu'en cet instant. J'étais en paix. Elle reprenait conscience et moi aussi. Le poids retomba d'un coup sur mes épaules, elle ne devait pas me voir, ne devait pas savoir et moi j'avais une mission.

Avant même qu'elle n'ouvrit les yeux, je m'éloignais du train. Mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je ne m'écartais que de quelques mètres. Quelques instants plus tard je l'a vis sorti. La savoir debout, vivante, et en bonne santé était apaisant.

Elle semblait perdue, mais elle avait cette lueur déterminée dans les yeux que je lui connaissais par cœur.

Je fis un bond sur le building le plus proche tout en gravant le blason de ma famille sur une porte en métal face au métro déraillé. Une habitude que j'avais prie depuis que j'avais commencé mon entrainement. Une marque pour symboliser l'espoir que je devais transmettre au monde, et qui revenait enfin en moi. Me retrouver là haut, avec cette vue sur la ville entière, le bruit des sirènes, des voitures, de la masse, de la vie me remis en tête mon rôle et la mission qui m'était destiné sur cette planète. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire. Lois était vivante, et j'en étais plus qu'heureux, mais Clark lui était toujours mort.

**Fin de l'extrait n° 3**

**

* * *

**_J'espère que cet extrait vous aura plus. J'ai hate de découvrir vos commentaires :)_

_à bientot_

_**çaane**_**  
**


	4. POV Lois épisode 909

Et voilà, après une longue absence, un nouvel extrait. Attention Petite scène classé Rating M.

Bonne lecture

Enjoy!

* * *

**Extrait n°4**

**Episode 909 Pandora.**

**POV Lois**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire se qu'il se passait. Comment j'avais pu atterrir dans ce futur, ou tout se qui faisait ma vie avait disparue.

Clark était là biensur, ainsi que Chloé et Oliver, mais tout avait tant changé. Le Flou était mort, le seul qui aurait pu faire la différence. Quand j'avais découvert sa mort j'avais senti mon cœur se briser, seules mes retrouvailles avec Clark avaient réussi à apaiser mes sentiments. Comme si tous mes espoirs étaient revenus d'un coup par sa seule présence.

Puis il y avait la relation entre Chloé et Clark, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, alors qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis des années. Ils semblaient tellement proches, comment ça avait pu se dégrader autant. Chloé est tellement en colère contre lui. Et Clark, son visage était si triste. Mais il encaissait toutes les remarques de ma cousine, sans rien dire.

Ensuite, sans parler de la prise de pouvoir de Zod et des extraterrestres, ou la destruction de la ville toute entière, le changement qui me frappait le plus c'est « Clark ». Son soulagement quand il m'a découvert, sa détermination, son courage et sa force face à Zod et aux autres Aliens. Cette mystérieuse culpabilité… C'est étrange, c'est comme si le Clark que j'avais devant moi n'était plus tout à fait le même. Comme si je découvrais une autre facette de lui.

Il était si impressionnant, à la fois fort et fragile. On avait l'impression qu'il portait en lui un poids énorme. Comme si tout ça était de sa faute.

Et Chloé qui en rajoutait. J'avais eu tellement envie de m'interposer entre eux quand elle lui avait parlé avec tant de colère et de rancœur, de le protéger comme lui me protéger. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il avait été prés à donner sa vie pour moi. Il n'avait jamais hésité à défier les Aliens, pourtant si fort, pour moi. N'avait-il plus rien à perdre, pour prendre de tels risques ? _Ou… _? Non… Je n'osais l'espérer, pourtant son soulagement quand il m'avait vu dans sa grange semblait être aussi fort que celui que j'avais ressentie quand il m'avait retrouvé.

Et Zod, quel était ce lien entre lui et Clark ? Déjà Zod m'avait surprise en le connaissant, puis son insinuation sur le lien qu'il aurait pu établir entre les deux peuples était incompréhensible. Ils semblaient bien se connaitre, depuis longtemps. Comment Clark avait-il pu le défier ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait se battre seul contre eux ? Quelle était cette histoire entre eux que tout le monde me cacher et qui ferait de Clark soit disant « notre meilleur atout… » . J'avais besoin de comprendre, j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi Clark était prés à tout pour nous sauver, besoins de comprendre la solitude qu'il s'était imposé depuis un an, et son lien avec Zod ?

Toutes ses questions n'arrêtaient pas d'hanter mon esprit depuis que nous avions eu cette réunion

Je n'avais pas réussi à en discuter avec Chloé, elle était si têtue et en colère. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, trop occupé sur les dernières mises au point du virus sensé nous ramener notre soleil jaune. En quoi ce changement pouvait avoir un impact sur Clark ? Ça rester un mystère de plus à résoudre.

Clark s'était éclipsé depuis quelques minutes, Chloé nous avait proposé de nous reposer dans les chambres de l'étage en attendant de pouvoir mettre le plan en marche. On était dans un immeuble délabré, comme quasiment tout se qui restait de toute la ville. Tout avait été coupé, pas d'électricité et pas d'eau courante.

J'avais décidé d'aller retrouver Clark. En espérant avoir un peu plus de chance qu'avec Chloé. J'avais besoin de réponses. Je rentrais dans la sa chambre. Il était en train de se rafraîchir le visage, quand il m'entendit, il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient emplis de douceur. J'aimais son regard tendre et doux. Il avait enlevé sa chemise, et je me sentais mal d'admirer les formes parfaite de son corps en cet instant. Il était à coupé le souffle. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. _« J'avais tellement envie de le protéger… »_

« Ça va ? » me demanda t-il de sa voix apaisante.

Est-il sérieux ? J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar…

« Sois plus précis » dis-je légèrement sarcastique.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai voyagé dans le temps, combattu un alien volant, et failli me faire couper la tête. Mais malgré ça… »

Je m'approchai de lui, trouvant l'occasion d'avoir les réponses à mes questions avant de lui laisser le temps de se défiler.

« … une chose que je ne peux pas croire, Toi et Chloé n'êtes plus amis. »

Il me fixa un instant silencieux, puis un voile de tristesse parcourus ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute » me répondit-il en se retourna, me cachant le seul contact que j'avais avec ses sentiments.

« Je lui ai tourné le dos... » Après un silence, il continua plus hésitant.

« Après ta disparition… je… je n'ai pas pu rester. Oliver ou Chloé, tout me faisait penser à toi, j'en souffrais trop.

Tout se qu'il me disait ne faisait qu'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je ressentais tellement sa détresse, son chagrin, sa tendresse dans chacun de ses mots.

Il se retourna vers moi, et accrocha son regard au mien.

« Alors… je suis parti… je me suis entrainé pour combattre Zod. »

J'avais du mal à garder le fil de mes pensées, j'avais envie d'être proche de lui, comme jamais je ne l'avais été, de le protéger, de le soulager. De lui enlever toute cette tristesse que j'y voyais au fond de ses yeux…

« Clark… pourquoi dis-tu que c'est entre lui et toi ? »

« Disons que j'ai fait quelques erreurs. »

« Arrête de te blâmer… Tu n'es pas seul… »

_Je suis là, je peux te protéger, laisse moi te protéger…_

J'étais plongé dans son regard, et mes mots sortaient tout seul, exprimant mon besoin d'être avec lui. Je me rapprochais un peu plus, le cœur prés à exploser.

« En vérité… on pourrait tous mourir demain… » Murmurais-je presque, tellement j'essayais de maitriser mes émotions.

« Je suis mort quand tu es partie »

Ces mots me touchèrent tant, qu'un battement douloureux me fit un instant perdre pieds. C'était trop fort… Je m'approchais encore plus de lui, et posait ma main sur la peau chaude de son torse et je plongeais mon regard dans le bleu azur de ses yeux.

« Je suis là maintenant. »

Mon cœur faisait des ratés dans ma poitrine, mais rien ne pouvait me faire partir. J'eu l'impression de rester immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, à savourer cette connexion entre nous. Cette paix au milieu de l'oppressante ambiance qui régner partout. Son regard était si intense, si fort et si tendre. Je sentais ce besoin d'être encore plus proche de lui. De lui faire tout oublier, de lui donner tout. Et au moment ou lentement il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, je sus que je ne voulais plus être ailleurs qu'ici.

Son baiser était doux et fort. Il exprimait cette même envie de profiter de ce moment pour être ensemble. Nous attendions la même chose. Peut-être étais-ce cette atmosphère pesante, peut être étais-ce cette peur de ne plus le revoir, cette peur de mourir dans les prochaines heures. Je n'en savais rien. Tout se qui m'importer était d'être avec lui. Rapidement sa langue caressa mes lèvres cherchant l'accès à ma bouche, puis ma langue. Rapidement ses mains entreprirent de défaire les boutons de ma chemise un à un. Rapidement j'avais moi aussi besoin de le toucher pour approfondir tous ses gestes et le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Toucher sa peau, sentir ses bras, ses lèvres, ses baisers. Depuis l'instant ou il avait plongée son regard dans le mien, depuis l'instant où il m'avait fait comprendre que j'étais si importante pour lui, mon désir avait décuplé..

Ses lèvres, ses cheveux, sa peau, voilà tout ce que mon cerveau pouvait enregistrer, tout se que mes sens pouvaient percevoir. Je nous senti basculer sur le lit. Clark me couvrant de ses baisers. Tout était si puissant…

Mes mains tremblantes et fébriles avaient trouvé la boucle de sa ceinture, je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne sur tout mon corps. Je la lui défis avec empressement, et il en fit autant avec le mien. Pantalons, chemise et sous vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, et je pus enfin sentir son corps nu épouser le mien. J'étais en feu. Et son corps était aussi brulant que le mien. Ses lèvres descendirent sur ma mâchoire pour finir dans mon cou. J'étais ailleurs quand je le sentis entrer en moi. A cet instant je me déconnectais complètement du monde, entendant juste ses gémissements résonnaient au creux de mon oreille, son souffle caressant mon cou.

Mon corps s'embrasa lorsqu'il entama des mouvements en moi. Chaque cellule de ma peau brulait. Le brasier me consumait, se hissant jusqu'à mon cœur, le faisant battre avec une telle intensité, plus vite, plus fort. Ma respiration se saccadait rapidement, ses coups de reins étaient forts et brutales. La démence qui habitait nos corps était entrain de me tuer. C'était si intense que mon sang bouillonnait dans chacune de mes veines alors que des frissons embrasaient tout mon corps. Mon ventre se tordit lorsque ses yeux bleus brûlants accrochèrent mon regard. Je voulais plus, je voulais qu'il accélère... Qu'il y aille encore plus vite et encore plus fort.

- mmm... Clark… J'avais envie de me fondre en lui, de caresser ses lèvres, de ne plus jamais bouger de ses bras.

Ses mouvements ralentissaient alors et son regard s'emplissait de douceur. Il ferma ses yeux un instant, immobile en moi, et lorsqu'il les réouvra, une infinie tendresse les avait envahis... Il pinça ses lèvres et attira mon corps sur le sien, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou qu'il embrassa doucement.

Doucement, il reprit ses va-et-vient, tendre comme jamais personne ne l'aura été avec moi... J'enserrais sa taille de mes cuisses et je caressais son dos, sentant ses lèvres douces sur ma peau. J'arquais légèrement mon bassin et le senti buter sur un endroit particulièrement sensible. Mon corps se liquéfia à cet instant, ma vue se brouilla et je tremblais. Je ne pus retenir un long gémissement et je sentis son grognement retentir contre mon cou.

Je ne savais plus respirer correctement, la sueur perlait sur mon visage. Ses mouvements en moi se faisaient plus rapides. Je sentis sa main remonter dans mon cou pour encadrer ma nuque et l'instant d'âpres, il scella nos lèvres dans un baiser profond. Je resserrais ma prise sur sa nuque alors que j'apercevais les étoiles devant mes yeux.

Un dernier coup de rein de sa part et il me rejoint dans notre orgasme, son corps s'arquant contre le mien, son visage fermé et ses dents serrés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'écroula finalement sur mon corps, la respiration haletante. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné contre le sien.

Après un instant ou seule nos respirations fortes retentirent dans le silence de la pièce, il bascula sur le coté, me ramenant contre lui. Quand il me serra dans ses bras, me couvrant de ses baisers tendres, une toute nouvelle vérité s'inscrivit en moi… inébranlable, invincible… J'étais à lui. Mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps, chaque cellule de mon être lui appartenaient à jamais. Je savais désormais ou était ma place.

…

Je me réveillais contre son corps chaud, emmitouflé dans les draps, nos jambes étaient entrelacées et j'étais colée contre son dos, un bras sur sa poitrine. J'avais du mal à réaliser se qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il y avait eu tant de tendresse et d'amour entre nous… je ne voulais plus bouger d'ici. Pourtant la lueur rouge qui émanait de la fenêtre me rappelait sans cesse ou j'étais et se que nous devions faire aujourd'hui.

Clark dormait paisiblement, je ne voulais pas le réveiller, je l'avais senti bouger contre moi toute la nuit, me serrant régulièrement contre lui. Nous avions eu tous les deux un sommeil agitait. Je me levais le plus doucement possible pour m'aérer l'esprit. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, le drap entourant mon corps. Déjà la sensation de son corps sur le mien me manquait. _Avais-je a ce point peur de le perdre ? Oui j'avais peur._

Je l'entendis remuer, et finalement sortir rapidement du lit. Mais je restais immobile face à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne voulais pas bouger, je ne voulais pas que le temps s'écoule. Quand je le sentis derrière moi, ses bras entourant ma taille, mon cœur se remis à battre plus fort. J'étais si bien avec lui. Je me laissais aller contre son torse.

« J'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, si _tu savais comme moi aussi j'en avais envie_ aurais-je voulu lui dire. Mais je ne devais pas essayé de le retenir. Je me retournais et passa mes bras autour de sa nuque. Me perdant encore une fois dans son regard. Je le trouvais si beau en cet instant. La lueur étrange du moment était douce et chaleureuse. Je m'approchais de ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser ou j'y mis toute ma tendresse, ma passion et mon amour.

Quand il y mit fin, et qu'il me regarda encore une fois, je pouvais sentir son amour, sa force et sa conviction dans ses yeux.

« Fais attention à toi. » me dit-il doucement.

« Toi aussi ».

Il me sourit et effleura une dernière fois mes lèvres. Il prit son tee-shirt gris et se dirigea vers la porte

« On se voit tout à l'heure. » Me dit-il tendrement, comme pour se convaincre que tout irait bien, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je sais » murmurais-je à moi-même.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu. J'attends pour com. à bientot

biz

çaane


	5. POC Chloé episode 818

Alors j'ai décidé d'une petite suite dans mes one shot. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, mais j'avais envie d'un petit point de vue Chloé sur un épisode de la saison 8. Et notamment Hex.

Alors comme je ne trouve pas vraiment de scène fétiche, j'ai décidé pour ce One Shot de faire un peu différemment. Je voulais prendre quasiment tout l'épisode, mais à un moment donner je vais faire un changement de point de vue... qui fera l'objet d'un second One Shot.

Pour l'extrait d'aujourd'hui, donc, je change un peu de registre. On est sur du un peu moins "dramatique", même si Chloé n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, vu que c'est juste après sa rupture avec Jimmy. Que j'ai d'ailleurs trouve trés mal exploiter dans la série. Mais c'est un peu le problème avec Smallville avec leurs perso secondaires. C'était quand même le mari de Chloé! Bref, comme d'habitude, j'ai voulu garder l'esprit de la série et donc trouver la raison pour laquelle Chloé parait si froide ou forte dans ses sentiments. J'espère que vous le ressentirais en lisant. Ensuite, la seconde raison de ce choix est que j'avais aussi envie de montrer comment Chloé se rendait compte des sentiments de Clark envers Lois, et pour finir, j'avais trouvé cet épisode super marrant.

J'ai pu qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**Extrait n° 5 Dans la tête de Chloé épisodes 8x17 Hex**

Aïe, ce bruit….que ça cesse… le brouhaha des voitures matinales était si fort que j'avais l'impression que les voitures allaient me rouler dessus. J'ai pas envie de me lever… pourtant je voyais bien la lumière éblouissante à travers la fenêtre entrouverte… « Laissez moi encore un peu de repos… j'ai pas envie… et ma tête… encore une journée horrible dans la vie de Chloé Sullivan. Entre Jim ! Non, ne pense pas à lui… pas encore, la douleur est tellement intense dans ma poitrine… c'est trop tôt… et la « fête » d'anniversaire en solitaire, je crois que j'ai vraiment touché le fond !

Me redressant sur le lit, je remarquais que je ne m'étais même pas changé en rentrant, je devais vraiment avoir une tête affreuse. Les somnifères avaient fait leur effet hier soir, mais je me sentais toujours aussi lasse et déprimée.  
Je finis quand même pas me lever, sans envie, sans joie, avec simplement ce sentiment de vide intense dans lequel je me noyais depuis que Ji… non… ne pas penser.  
Apres avoir posé les pieds directement dans mes chaussons douillets, je traînais les pieds vers mon bureau pour allumer mon ordinateur. En espérant que personne n'aurai besoin de moi aujour… Attends, j'ai la berlue ou quoi ? J'ai des hallucinations ?  
Avant même d'arriver à mon bureau, le passage devant mon miroir me fis m'arrêter dans ma « _course_ » .  
T'es encore plus atteinte que je le croyais ma pauvre Chloé. Je m'avançais vers le miroir pour être sur que je ne divaguais pas… c'est pas possible… je rêve ou quoi ?

« **C'est pas vrai, je suis Lois** » dis-je à voix haute en attendant en même temps le son de sa voix…

_**Flash back**__**  
**_  
« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? » me dit la magicienne.  
Ah oui, je me sentais tellement en dessous de tout, seule au milieu d'un club avec un gâteau surmonté d'une bougie dans la main ! J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une scène de fin du monde !  
« Vous connaissez la scène du Napalm dans Apocalypse Now. A coté de se que je ressens, c'est un conte de fées ! Répondis-je sarcastique.  
Elle me sourit complice, « Faisons en sorte que demain soit un jour meilleur ! »  
Bah, pourquoi pas, ça ne peut pas être pire ? Si ? Me dis-je à moi-même.  
« Faite un vœu ! »  
Un vœu ? Je regardais ma bougie d'anniversaire qui coulait de plus en plus sur le gâteau. Ça me ferait du bien d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur Lois, souriante et détendue. Oui, je voulais un peu de légèreté moi aussi dans ma vie, un peu de gaîté, de bien être, d'aventure journalistique, de confiance en moi… pourquoi n'étais-je pas comme Lois, elle qui avait l'air si bien dans sa peau. Elle avait tout se que j'avais toujours rêvé. Qu'est se qui m'étais arrivé pour que se soit elle qui soit devenue une grande journaliste au Daily Planet et qui plus est, avec Clark ? C'était mon rêve ça, pas le sien ? Elle avait l'air si heureuse et épanouis, et à ce moment là, je l'enviais, je l'enviais vraiment. Elle avait réalisé mon rêve. J'aimerais tellement être dans la peau de Lois, pour une fois.

Alors je reportais mon regard sur la flamme de ma bougie et souffler. »

_**Fin du Flash Back**__**  
**_

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, j'y crois pas ? Comment est-se possible ? Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai fait un vœu et hop… je suis Lois ? C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. C'est la catastrophe.  
Restons calme et analysons ! Anniversaire, bougie, magicienne, Lois, vœu… et rien. Hier soir, j'avais rien… pourquoi ce matin je suis… je suis Lois ?

Totalement réveillé par cette… cette… catastrophe, je me dépêchais de me préparer. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain, sous la douche et « _wouah, t'as un corps de rêve Lois ! _» bref j'en sortis aussi rapidement possible essayant de ne pas penser que je n'étais pas moi ! Est-ce que Lois était moi ? Prenant un ensemble que j'eu beaucoup de mal à enfiler, je lui téléphonais en même temps. Pour elle, apparemment tout aller bien… tout était normal !  
« T'es sur ? insistais-je « Rien d'un peu étrange ? »  
« Non Chloé, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je ne reconnais pas ta voix ! »  
Bah tiens ! normal, c'est la tienne !  
« Non… moi ? J'avais un chat dans la gorge ! »  
« Ok, Fais attention à toi. »  
« Toi aussi » dis-je en raccrochant...  
Holala, c'est pas vrai. Lois est au Mexique, au moins elle ne risque pas de me rencontrer. Je devrais peut-être aller au Planet, je pourrais faire des recherches sur la magicienne avec Clark. Clark va tout de suite comprendre. Lui au moins, il sait que ce genre de phénomène… peut…enfin, que des trucs si bizarres ça arrive !

« C'est pas vrai, c'est trop petit ! » Grrr, je vais avoir mal aux pieds toute la journée la dedans. Déjà que je me sens si serrer dans mes vêtements !  
Lois, pitié, t'aurai pas laissé une paire de chaussures en trop en partant ?  
Je fouillais rapidement dans le placard, mais du me contenter d'une vielle paire à moi, trop petite mais surement les plus souples que j'avais en réserve. C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée !

En arrivant au Planet, je fus étonné par toutes ses attentions que je recevais… Enfin que Lois recevais… Dis-donc, c'est une vrai star au Planet !  
Hola !  
« Vos vêtements et votre café du matin Mademoiselle Lane ! » m'interpela un jeune homme en costume.  
« Oh euh… merci… euh… »  
« Pas de problème Mademoiselle Lane, vous vous souviendrez de mon nom un autre jour ! » répondis t-il toujours aussi souriant, me tendant les affaires de Lois avant de repartir aussi vite.  
« _Genial _» C'est impressionnant comme elle est bien traitée.  
Quand j'arrivais devant son bureau (enfin mon bureau), je fus surprise de constater à quelle point il était remplis… bagg stage à son nom, passe partout, entrée VIP, Pass press, photo souvenir d'interviews. Wouah, Lois, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quelle point tu étais reconnue dans le métier… J'étais impressionnée. C'était comme un de mes rêves d'ado que je vivais. Reviens sur Terre Chloé, tu es ici pour trouver une solution à ton problème.  
« Z.A.T.A.N.N.A M.E.T.R.O.P.O.L.I.S » trappais-je dans la base de donner du journal.

« Lois ! »  
Ah, enfin, la personne que j'attendais ! J'étais tellement contente d'entendre sa voix.  
« Clark, c'est toi ! » dis-je soulagé.  
« Tu n'as pas pu revenir si vite, je croyais que tu étais à Mexico ! » Il s'approcha de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à se qu'il détourne le regard « je sais que tu aimes t'habiller cintrer, mais tu arrives à respirer ? » dit-il moqueur.  
« Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! » Déjà le camionneur ce matin n'a pas arrêté de me reluquer ! Mais pas Clark quand même !  
« Tu veux savoir ! Je ne suis jamais allé à Mexico… »  
« Bon bah, on verra ça plus tard ! » me coupa t-il, « tu as surement des tas de choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Tu as trouvé d'autres arguments depuis hier soir ? »  
« Hier soir ? »  
« Oui, tu as téléphoné cinq fois de l'aéroport et une fois de l'avion ! »  
« Tu as trouvé le temps répondre à 6 coups de téléphone et l'anniversaire de Chloé est passé à l'as ! » j'en reviens pas !  
« Oui, Chloé sait que je suis très occupé… à la ferme… Si tu réagis comme ça c'est que tu pense que je donne raison à Jimmy d'avoir rompu avec Chloé, mais dans ce genre d'histoire, il faut écouter les deux sons de cloches ! »

Hein ? je… quoi ?... Je suis en plein cauchemar là ? Lois et Clark parle de ma relation avec Ji Stop, n'y pense pas Chloé, ni pense pas ! Je sentis une colère monstre monté en moi ! Et Clark ne me défend pas ?  
« Tu crois ? » dis-je plus agressive que je ne l'aurai voulu « C'est quoi les deux sons de cloches ? »  
« Il a peut-être un peu exagéré avec Davis Bloom, ça je le reconnais, mais, c'est difficile quand la personne avec qui tu veux construire ta vie ne crois pas en toi. »

Je ne crois pas en lui ? C'est… Pff… N'importe qu… Je… Je me sentis tellement nulle à ce moment là. Pourtant c'est vrai, je n'ai pas cru en lui…

« Lois, t'es sur que ça va ? »

« Non, absolument pas, non, ça ne va pas ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre tellement j'avais l'impression que ma vie entière s'envoler.

Clark me fixa l'air inquiet, quand son regard fut attiré par son écran avant de m'annoncer une intervention de la police sur main street. Mais je l'avais à peine entendu, coincé trop loin dans mes pensées. Jimmy me déteste, je ne l'ai jamais soutenu, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance. Même quand il avait raison, je lui ai toujours fait croire qu'il avait tort. Comment ne pas détester celle que vous devriez aimer quand elle ne vous fait même pas confiance ? Il me déteste ! Et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

« Normalement, c'est pas toi qui me demande de me dépêcher ? » Dit Clark, me sortant de ma transe, tout en faisant remonter mon énervement envers lui ! Tu veux que je joue à Lois, et bien tu vas voir !  
« Fais chauffer le moteur, Smallville ! » dis-je de mon ton le plus impérieux !

Je me changeais rapidement - le « jeune homme » de ce matin m'ayant rapporté des vêtements plus à ma taille – et je rejoignis au plus vite Clark.

Pendant le trajet en taxi, je sentais les regards de Clark se posé souvent sur moi. Il me demanda même, à plusieurs reprises si j'étais sur que j'allais bien. Mais j'osais à peine parler, trop peur de faire une gaffe, trop peur d'apprendre d'autres choses que je n'avais pas envie de savoir, trop peur qu'il ne me reparle de Jimmy, sans savoir que ça me faisait mal. C'était étrange, mes dernières conversations avec Clark tournaient en générale autour de sa mission, autour de Doomsday, autour de ses pouvoirs. Mais là, rien de tout ça. Son comportement avec Lois était des plus étranges. J'avais du mal à le reconnaitre. Il semblait si normal et si détendu. C'était vraiment étonnant de le voir agir comme ça. Etre dans la peau de Lois me faisait me rendre compte à quelle point je n'avais pas grand-chose dans ma vie. Pas grand-chose à moi. Avant j'avais Jimmy et mon amitié avec Clark. Mais maintenant, même mon amitié avec Clark semblait plus lointaine, et presque professionnelle. Peut être que je devrais lui demander se qu'il pensait de moi. Enfin se qu'il pensait de Chloé Sullivan quand il en parler à Lois.

« Nous sommes arrivés Lois ! Tu viens ou tu préfères compter le nombre de briques qu'il y a sur le mur ! »

Mais il est vraiment agaçant !

« Aie », j'ai tellement mal aux pieds dans ses chaussures que j'arrive plus à bien marcher, même sur une route goudronné !

« Je te trouve vraiment pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui » continua Clark « c'est vrai, regarde, tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi une seule fois aujourd'hui ! et depuis quand tu travers dans les clous ! Jeff t'a pas servis ton café ou quoi ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « On n'a qu'a dire que je me suis levé du mauvais pied ! » Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être si agaçant avec ma cousine. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est toujours en train de le critiquer. « C'est pas croyable se que l'ont peut découvrir avec un œil nouveau ! Alors tu as quelque chose à dire à Clohaaaa !  
Je me sentis perdre totalement l'équilibre, mais fut vite rattraper par les bras rassurant de Clark. Je ne fus pas étonné de sa réactivité, je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que pour lui, ça n'étais pas difficile de rattraper quelqu'un en plein chute. Par contre, le regard qu'il me lança me perturba comme jamais…  
C'est quoi ce regard ? Ses yeux si intenses plantés dans les miens (enfin ceux de Lois !). Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le regard pénétrant, sans aucune gène et aucun sourcillement. Non, c'est pas possible ça aussi ? Je me sentais complètement happé par le bleu de ses yeux. Et c'était encore une fois, très troublant.  
« C'est quoi ce regard ? » me demanda dit-il.  
« C'est rien, mais tu ne m'avais jamais regardé comme ça avant ! »  
Il me redressa aussitôt, et je me sentais presque encore embrouillé ! Est se que Clark a des sentiments pour Lois ? Ça c'est la meilleure !  
« Allez, on y va ? »  
Clark et Lois, j'en reviens pas !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'angle de la 5ème et de main street, ou un homme hurlé dans un mégaphone en ancien sumérien… enfin peut-etre. Pourtant en me concentrant sur se que l'homme disait, je pouvais reconnaitre le nom de « Zatanna, Zatanna », la magicienne du club ! Elle était aussi derrière tout ça. Il fallait qu'on la retrouve. Je prie mon coéquipier à part de la foule, pour lui expliquer la situation, lui seul pourrait m'aider au plus vite.

« Clark, je parie qu'il appelle la magicienne qui m'a fait ça ! Je sais ou elle se produit ce soir, tu pourrais aller en super vitesse et fouillé la boutique, essais de trouver des indices. »  
« En super vitesse ? On n'a même pas de voiture » me répondit-il semblant me prendre pour une folle.  
« Quoi ? »  
Oh ! Oui, oui, c'est vrai, Lois, elle ne sait rien !  
« Tout va bien, c'est moi… Chloé ! Le rassurais-je. Mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, vu le froncement de sourcil qu'il me renvoya.  
« Je ne pourrais pas venir Chloé ! J'ai disparu parce que Zod allait détruire le monde !  
Il ne semblait toujours pas percuter !  
« Krypton, Jor El , Forteresse, Brainiac, Chloé !"  
« Chloé? »  
« Bingo! Tu vois se qui arrive à cet homme sur le balcon, et bien hier, j'étais dans un bar, il y avait une magicienne et j'ai été envoutée. Mais comme tu n'es pas venu à mon anniversaire pour parler avec Lois au téléphone, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

**Fin de cet extrait...**

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires

A bientôt pour la suite de cet épisode sous le point de vue de Clark, que je trouve aussi très intéressant.


	6. POV Clark épisode 818

**Extrait n°6 Episode Hex suite… Dans la tête de Clark !**

Chloé ? C'est Chloé ? C'est incroyable… je n'arrive pas à le croire…

Elle se dirigeait à pied vers le bas de la rue. J'avais du mal à réaliser que ce n'était pas Lois. Son corps, c'était tellement elle. Je ne voyais aucune différence.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais dans ce club, et ce matin je me suis réveillée dans le corps de Lois. Tiens regarde c'est ici. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle se cache ! »

« Tu t'es réveillée comme ça ? » insistais-je. Elle était comme ça depuis ce matin, et elle ne me le disait que maintenant. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? ».

« Ne m'en parle pas, depuis ce matin, c'est un cauchemar ! Et c'est le mien » me répondit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir les grandes portes de l'entrée du palais des spectacles de la ville, qui étaient verrouillées « En tout cas, j'ai appris se que tu pensais de moi. »

Oups, c'est vrai, Jimmy… Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle avait réagi de cette manière ce matin.

« Pour Jimmy, ce que je voulais dire … »

« Ça va ! J'ai compris, les torts sont partagés ! Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir sous cet angle, c'est tout ! Pendant que j'y suis, les contes de l'étrange et de l'inexpliqué… Joli rappel ! »

Je souris, oui, joli rappel. Comment ne pas regretter ce moment ou tout ce qui était étrange et inexpliqué ne faisait partie que des rêves et de notre imagination. Alors qu'aujourd'hui pour moi c'est du quotidien. Au point que ce qui est étrange et inexpliqué devient normal… Des situations comme ce qui arrive à Chloé aujourd'hui ne devrait plus m'étonner… pourtant ça ne devrait pas sortir que de l'imagination ce genre de transfert ?

J'essayais d'exposer mon point de vue à Chloé, qui s'impatientait surtout à essayer de rentrer dans le bâtiment clos. Je lui donnais un petit coup de main en forçant le loquet, tout en continuant de lui expliquer que certains jours je rêvais du contraire de mon enfance, à savoir être un homme normal, un simple reporter qui n'aurait pas pour mission de sauver le monde.

Je suivis Chloé à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où elle découvrit rapidement la loge de Zatanna. En entrant dans la pièce, je la vis pour la première fois, elle ne nous avait pas entendu entrer Habillée toute en noir, veste redingote, bas résilles, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, Père ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Plus pour longtemps pour quoi ? » Dis-je d'une voix forte, nous annonçant par la même occasion.

Elle se retourna vers nous, surprise. Elle avait un regard de feu. Un de ses regards qui ne laisse personne indifférent. Elle dégageait une certaine puissance. Elle irradiait complément.

« Excusez-moi ? On se connait ? » Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« _Je vais faire en sorte que demain soit un jour meilleur_ » Demanda ma meilleure amie avec la voix de Lois.

« Oh, vous êtes la fille de l'anniversaire ! » Répondit Zatanna, qui ne semblait pas du tout surprise de l'apparence de Chloé.

« Vous devez arrêter la malédiction que vous lui avez jetée. » dis-je rapidement.

« Annuler ? » répéta-t-elle tout en s'approchant de nous « Ce n'est pas une malédiction, souvenez-vous de se qui s'est passé ? J'ai exaucé votre vœu. »

Un vœu ? Chloé a voulu devenir Lois ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Vous croyez que je souhaitais vraiment être dans ce corps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Zatanna. « Je n'ai pas écrit les formules, je les utilise. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que ce soit votre désir le plus profond, mais quand vous avez fait votre vœu c'était ce que vous vouliez. »

Chloé semblait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu être Lois ? Je savais qu'en ce moment sa vie n'était pas des plus faciles, mais pourquoi Lois ?

« C'est vrai oui, pendant une seconde ! Peut-être que j'ai était jalouse que Lois vivait mon rêve en travaillant avec Clark au Planet. Mais je ne voulais pas vivre sa vie. Pas comme ça. »

« Très bien, votre vœu s'arrêtera des que vous n'en voudrez plus. » Répondit Zatanna en lui souriant.

Et bien, c'est pas plus mal, au moins, c'était pas compliqué. Chloé soufflait de soulagement. Son « cauchemar » allait pouvoir prendre fin.

Elle s'approcha plus de Zatanna, la regardant droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton convaincu « ça y est ! Je n'en veux plus ? »

Zatanna, la regarda de bas en haut avant d'avoir un petit sourire moqueur « C'est à vous qu'il faut le dire ! »

Ça suffit, c'en était trop. Elle jouait avec Chloé, mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir subi les sorts de Zatanna. Je l'empêchais donc de se défiler. « Vous pensez que l'homme qui hurle sur son balcon souhaitait passer sa vie à parler latin dans un mégaphone ? »

Elle se retourna, son regard plus troublé. Je l'avais touchée. Elle me répondit d'une voix plus en colère que moqueuse « Peut-être que son rêve était de savoir parler des langues mortes ? Je cherchais l'héritage de mon père, on s'est aidé mutuellement. Donnant- donnant. »

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, les propos de Chloé sur les hurlements de cet homme me revenaient en mémoire.

« Vous avez trouvé cet héritage ? » demandais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, alors j'insistais. « Que veut dire Yuri quand il parle d'un livre qui sèmerait la mort ? »

« Il dit n'importe quoi » répondit-elle plus mélancolique. « Des superstitions. »

« Ce tour de magie est sans danger ? »

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi, me fixant de son regard de feu !

« Sans danger ? J'offre aux gens ce qu'ils veulent ! Vous savez, tout le monde à un rêve qu'il aimerait réaliser. Et parfois, les gens souhaitent devenir quelqu'un d'autre… Même vous. » Me dit-elle s'approcha et me fixant davantage… Soudain je me sentis étrange, comme si elle pouvait mettre mon cœur à nu… « Je me demande ce que vous aimeriez » entendis-je d'une voix plus lointaine et envoutante. Puis j'entendis ma voix en écho dans ma tête répondant à cette voix ensorcelante « des fois, je voudrais être normal, je voudrais n'être qu'un simple reporter ».

Qu'est-ce qui se passe…

« Clark ? » la voix de Lois me réveilla de ma transe. Elle me fixait d'une façon étrange, presque inquiète « Non c'est pas vrai ! » Bah quoi, qu'est se qui se passe ? Me demandais-je. Pourquoi Lois avait l'air si inquiète ? « Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle encore ? «

« Très bien » lui répondis-je. Oui, je vais très bien. Je me sens même super bien. Je me sens léger et bien.

« T'es sur ? »

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me croire ? Oui je me sens bien. Je lui confirmais encore, mais elle semblait vouloir insister

« Dis-moi si tu te sens différent ? » Différent ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi normal de toute ma vie. Je ne me sens pas du tout différent. Pourquoi elle me regardait comme ça.

« Viens, on sort de là Clark ! » Me dit-elle en me tirant vers la porte.

« Qu'est se que j'ai fait, j'aurais jamais du t'amener ici, j'avais oublié que la magie t'affectait comme tout le monde »

La magie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

« Tu es sur que ça va ! » me demanda-t-elle pour la cinquantième fois !

« Oui, Lois je vais très bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « comme tout le monde » »

« C'est à cause… » Commença-t-elle avant de piler net en plein milieu de la rue en se retournant vers moi « Attends ! Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Mais je fus distrait par des cris d'une femme qui semblait avoir des problèmes. A à peine 100 m de nous, une femme était en train de se faire agresser. Ce n'était pas possible, en plein jour. Les gens sont fous. Devant tout le monde en plus. Et personne qui réagissait. Il fallait quand même faire quelque chose… C'est incroyable ça.

« Tu vas rester là sans rien faire ? » m'intima Lois.

Mais oui, il faut que je réagisse. Qu'est se qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là ? Euh, mais oui bien sûr.

« Tu as raison, il faut intervenir ! » Je sortais rapidement mon portable de ma poche et composer le numéro d'urgence. « Allo ? La police ? »

Lois me lança un regard assassin. Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle voulait peut être que je me lance à la poursuite de cet homme ? Elle était dingue, je n'avais pas envie de me faire tuer ! Puis, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'agresseur.

« Allo, Police de Métropolis, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? » Entendis-je dans mon téléphone.

Voyant Lois courir en direction du voyou je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre.

« Lois, attends, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

« Allo ? Que se passe t-il ? Allo ? »

« Vite, il vaut envoyer une patrouille devant le palais des spectacles de Métropolis, une femme est en train de se faire agresser. » et je raccrochais en courant vers Lois, qui avait déjà fait fuir l'agresseur. Elle continuait à courir après lui, quand elle se tordit une cheville au moment même où je la rattraper.

« Ça va ? » Elle me regardait l'air très en colère, se dégageant rapidement de mes bras.

« Bon sang Clark ! Qu'est se qui t'a pris d'appeler la police ? » Me dit-elle en colère.

« Comment ça « qu'est-ce qui m'a pris » ? Que voulais tu que je fasse Lois ? »

Elle s'apprêter à riposter, quand son regard changea complètement. « Clark, tu ne te souviens de rien ? C'est moi, Chloé ? »

Chloé ? Qu'est se qui lui prenait de me dire une chose pareille ! Elle me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

Elle me regarda frustré. « Viens, on rentre au Planet. » Elle héla un taxi et 10 minutes plus tard nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur.

« Clark, il faut que tu m'écoutes, je ne suis pas Lois, je suis Chloé, et tu n'es pas qu'un simple reporter. Il faut absolument que tu me fasses confiance. »

Elle commençait à m'agacer avec sa blague qui n'en finissait pas.

« Clark, je ne suis pas Lois, je t'assure ! » reprit-elle plus doucement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la salle de rédaction.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Lois ! »

« Mais je suis Chloé »

« D'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à vous différenciez toutes les deux, Lois c'est la plus grande c'est ça. » me moquais-je.

Elle est vraiment complément dingue aujourd'hui.

« Avant de voir Zatanna, tu avais accepté l'idée que je sois Chloé, mais cette magicienne t'a ensorcelé ! »

Mais bien sûr !

« Arrête, la magie ça n'existe pas » Redescend un peu sur terre, Lois. A part sa tenue provocante et sexy, je ne vois pas se qu'elle avait de magique cette Zatanna. « Ce sont des trucs, des tours de passe-passe »

« S'il te plait, essaie de me croire » Continua-t-elle tout en me parlant d'extraterrestres, de simple reporter et de double identité. Elle avait une imagination débordante aujourd'hui.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer quelle double vie je suis censé avoir ? » L'interrogeais-je, curieux de savoir jusqu'ou elle était prête à aller pour me faire gober ses histoires.

Elle m'agrippa par le bras et m'emmena sans s'arrêter vers le toit du Daily Planet.

« Mais Lois, qu'est se qui t'arrive ! Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de venir ici ! »

Elle me regarda fixement « Clark » dit-elle posément « tu dois oublier ton vœu ! » et là voilà qui revient à la charge. « Tu es un super héro ! » Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, une nouvelle invention ! Je ne suis plus un extraterrestre ! Vraiment n'importe quoi « Alors je suis l'Archer Vert ! » dis-je sarcastique ! Complètement dingue ! « Lois, je ne fais pas l'actualité, je la rapporte c'est tout ! » dis-je fièrement.

« Clark, tu es le plus grand scoop du siècle ! » Bin voyons ! Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas déjà fait un article sur moi ! « Tu es un surhomme, tu viens d'une autre planète ! » Elle recommence avec ses histoires d'extraterrestres ! Elle me ferait presque peur, tellement elle a l'air convaincu.

« D'accord ! Surtout ne le dit pas à la DRH, tu seras gentille ! » Il pourrait te croire ! Bon ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! « J'ai un article à terminer ! » Je me dirigeais vers la porte, mais elle se mit à courir devant moi, et… mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle est vraiment dingue ! Je la regardais abasourdi ! « Tu te rends compte qu'on est coincé ici ! »

« Ouvre la porte Clark ! »

C'est pas vrai, elle m'énerve vraiment aujourd'hui !

« Lois, elle est fermée, il faut la clé ! » Je ne trouvais vraiment pas ça drôle !

« Ouvre cette porte, Clark ! » répétât-elle.

Très bien, tu veux voir mes super pouvoirs en action, je vais te les montrer. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et pousser sur la poign… Qu'est ce ? Comment cette poignée pouvait-elle se retrouver dans ma main ? Je l'avais à peine touchée ?

« Tu me crois maintenant ? »

Hein ? Croire quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? Elle était déjà cassé enfaite, oui c'est ça.

« Si tu veux mon avis, elle était déjà cassée avant que je pose la main dessus. Tu as vu toute cette rouille ? » Dis-je en lui montrant les quelques minimes points orangés. « La maintenance ne passe pas souvent on dirait. »

« D'accord » dit Lois en me reprenant la poignée des mains et m'amenant plus au bord du toit.

« On va essayer ça ! » Elle prit une inspiration et me regarda droit dans les yeux « Ecoute, Ecoute attentivement » dit-elle calmement. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends ? »

Je la regardais sans vraiment comprendre, puis me concentra sur les bruits ambiants. C'est alors que le bruit s'amplifia avec une intensité incroyable. C'était extraordinaire. Comment le son pouvait-il être aussi fort à cet endroit ? J'entendais le bruit des voitures, le bruit des passants, le bruit de leur conversation, des aboiements de chien, des enfants qui criaient. C'est étonnant… C'est…

« C'est surprenant » dis-je vraiment impressionné. « L'acoustique est vraiment incroyable. Cette terrasse à un point d'écho parfait. Juste ici ! » Dis-je en retournant à l'endroit ou j'avais entendu tous les bruits.

Mais ! « Lois ! » mais, qu'est se qu'elle faisait avec une barre en métal ! « Mais t'es malade ? » explosais-je quand je me rendis compte qu'elle avait essayé de me frapper avec. « Qu'est se qui te prend ! Tu as failli me blesser ! »

« Non Clark » répondit-elle en s'approchant vers moi. Je reculais d'un pas, elle me faisait peur maintenant avec sa barre en métal ! Elle finit par la lâcher et recommença son speech plus énervé que jamais « Non Clark, tu n'as rien à craindre ! Tu as une super vitesse, et une super force, une super ouïe et une vision aux rayons X ! »

« J'ai surtout un article à rendre ! » La coupais-je , en ayant marre d'entendre toutes ses âneries ! « Maintenant ne m'en veux pas, mais je dois trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! » je retournais vers la porte, complément dépassé par son comportement. « Sauf bien sûr si mes superpouvoirs me permettent de… de voler ! » Dis-je vraiment exaspéré par son comportement. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif, espérant qu'elle confirmerait cette nouvelle théorie… Mais cette fois, elle s'abstient de commentaires… Avait-elle enfin compris que ça ne m'amusait plus ? « Mais j'en doute » ajoutais-je avant de retourner vers la porte, me demandant comment faire pour l'ouvrir.

**FIN**


	7. POV Lois épisode 104 Homecoming

**Pov Lois Extrait de l'épisode 10x04 Dans le futur…**

J'avais encore une journée bien rempli aujourd'hui au journal. Clark n'était pas rentré de toute la nuit, et encore ce matin, je ne l'avais pas du tout aperçu. Tout se que je savais, c'est que Superman avait fait encore un bon nombre de sauvetages durant ces dernières 24 heures. Portant, se que moi je retenais le plus ce matin, c'est à quel point il me manquait. Cette vie de super héros, était vraiment très prenante, sans parler de ses obligations au journal. Je faisais tout pour que ces absences soient toujours justifiées, et il arrivait toujours à rendre ses articles à temps. Mais notre vie à tous les deux était souvent des plus brèves. Et aujourd'hui, comme souvent, je ne m'étais pas réveillée à ses cotés, et ça me manquait.

Il y avait des périodes plus ou moins intense, mais depuis quelques temps, sa popularité était telle qu'il avait eu de nouvelles obligations. Hier, il avait assisté aux négociations de deux chefs d'états de pays d'Asie mineur afin de les aider à négocier la paix. La semaine dernière, il avait été convoqué dans plusieurs pays pour recevoir des honneurs et des récompenses pour tout le bien qu'il faisait partout. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, mais je savais aussi que cette reconnaissance dans le bien qu'il apportait autour de lui, lui donner du baume au cœur. Il avait cette impression de faire bouger le monde, de le rendre meilleur et toutes ces attentions le rendaient heureux. Et moi, j'étais si fier de lui… sauf que comme ce matin, égoïstement, je ne pensais qu'à une chose…il me manquait.

Je passais outre mon petit déjeuner espérant avoir plus de chance de le croiser au journal, si je me dépêchais. C'est seulement au moment ou je m'apprêtais à sortir que je vis le message accrocher sur la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant son écriture. « _Mon Amour, je suis passé en coup de vent et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Tu étais si belle… La journée va encore être longue, mais je te promets que ce soir, nous aurons enfin une soirée rien qu'a nous. Reserve nous le restau sur la 5__ème__, je serai là. Tu me manques… deux jours sans avoir le temps de te voir et de te toucher, c'est trop long… Je t'aime, à ce soir. Promis. Clark_ »

Je sentis un sourire débilement niais s'inscrire sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais l'empêcher de s'afficher, malgré les claques mentales que je m'infligeais pour ne pas fondre ! Mais avec Clark, c'était impossible de ne pas craquer. Il avait tant d'attentions. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, rien n'avait changé, à part que plus les jours passaient, plus je l'aimais.

Quand j'arrivais au journal, l'ambiance était comme à son habitude, très en alerte et mouvementé. Le gros titre d'aujourd'hui, parlait de Superman comme l'homme du jour. Ces actions avaient de plus en plus d'importance dans le monde. Et ces dernières 24 heures avaient beaucoup compté. Il était devenu une véritable icône sur toute la planète.

Ma propre journée aussi n'allait pas être de tout repos. Entre Perry qui voulait m'avait déjà harcelait plusieurs fois depuis ce matin pour me voir et mes nombreux rendez vous avec les politiques de la ville, je n'allais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour me poser. L'élection à la mairie était dans deux semaines, et tout commençait sérieusement à se bousculer.

« Jimmy… » Appelais-je en arrivant prés de la porte de mon bureau.

« Bonjour Lois » répondit-il quasi instantanément.

Jimmy était la dernière recrue du journal et le petit frère du feu premier mari de ma cousine. Il était âgé d'à peine 19 ans, et était passionné par la photo journalistique. Chloé m'avait demandé en faveur si je pouvais le faire entrée au Daily Planet, et il était devenu rapidement notre assistant, photographe à ces heures, pour Perry, Clark et Moi.

« Tu pourrais réserver au resto « le Danube » ce soir 19h, pour deux personnes, s'il te plait ! »

« Ooh, un diner romantique est prévu avec CK aujourd'hui ? » commenta-il taquin !

« Jimmy… je peux compter sur toi ? » demandais-je pressé.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Lois, pas de soucis, je m'en charge ! »

« Merci » dis-je avant d'entrée dans mon bureau vide et d'allumer mon ordinateur.

Enfin assis devant mon écran, la première chose que je faisais en arrivant le matin était de regarder mon courrier et principalement mes mails. Je les recevais en général sur mon i pad, mais me poser cinq minutes pour y répondre était toujours plus confortable. J'avais de nombreuses demandes de RDV ses derniers temps, avec la campagne électorale. La plupart était des personnes presque inconnues qui demandaient si je pouvais les interviewers. Mais rien qui ne me semblait prioritaire… à part, peut être, le dernier mail de Perry qui m'ordonnais de me rendre aussitôt arrivé à son bureau. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de sortir précipitamment.

_Je me dirigeais rapidement vers les ascenseurs, jetant un coup d'œil à Jimmy qui était en train de réserver le restau pour ce soir. Rien que cette idée me réchauffait le cœur… enfin un peu de tranquillité avec Clark. J'étais quasiment arrivé prés de la porte d'entrée du bureau de Perry quand je percutais quelqu'un._

_« Hé ! Attention ! » dis-je me retournant sur un blouson rouge flamboyant…._

Clark… je le regardais attentivement, étonnée de le trouver ici et surtout dans cette tenue ? « Lois ? Comment ? »

« Pas encore ? Allez Viens ! » dis-je autoritaire, nous enfermant dans l'ancienne cabine téléphonique la plus proche.

« Attends… »

« Sérieusement ? Le coupais-je encore en le retournant pour lui enlever cette veste plus que dangereuse !

« Je sais qu'on a convenu de conserver notre vie professionnelle, mais qu'elle histoire secrète t'a fait te déguiser comme ça ? » La veste retirait, je la lui tentais quand il se retournait vers moi « Voilà, Tiens ça »

Je regardais son visage, et m'aperçu immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes ! oh non, qu'est se qui lui arrive… nous sommes au Planet là ! Pourquoi prendre un risque pareil ou alors il les a encore casés !

« Chéri, je sais que tu ne les aime pas, mais c'est toi qui a décidé de les porter, et heureusement pour toi, j'ai une paire de rechange. » lui dis-je tout en plaçant la paire que j'avais sur son nez.

Il me fit une tête étrange, avant de se mettre à raller « Non » dit-il avant d'essayer de les enlever !

« Hé ! je sais qu'elles ne sont pas très à la mode » dis-je lui retenant les mains, « mais si elles ne se brisent pas, chéri, ne les répare pas. » dis-je amusé plongeant dans ses yeux si bleu… je m'y perdit un court instant, savourant son sourire attendri et sa proximité dans cet endroit exigu… ses lèvres, son corps… bleu, tee shirt ! C'est pas vrai, ça aussi !

« Sérieusement ? Clark ? je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le code vestimentaire au Daily Planet ? » Et là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de sa garde robes ! je pris mon sac pour ressortir quand Clark m'interrompit dans mon élan.

« Lois, attends. Comment es tu arrivée ici ? » me demanda t-il !

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprenais pas sa question, j'allais lui dire quand il enchaina « j'ai besoin de savoir à propos de la réunion ? »

La réunion ? Quelle réunion ? Celle avec le maire ? ça peut attendre ça !

« On reparlera de ça plus tard. » dis-je en sortant de la cabine. Je suis trop en retard là.

« On ne doit pas laisser les gens avoir des doutes. » ajoutais-je en espérant qu'il aille vite se changer.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du chef, quand mon portable se mis à sonner. Au moment ou je décrochais, une grosse voix grave se fit entendre au bout du fil !

« Lois, ne devriez vous pas être déjà dans mon bureau ! »

« Perry ? Combien de fois vous ai-je dit que je ne supporter pas qu'on me cris dessus des le matin ! Vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ou quoi ! »

« Tout de suite ! »

« J'arrive, je suis à votre porte chef ! »

Dis-je fermant le clapper de mon portable tout entrant dans son bureau !

« Perry avait encore le combiné à l'oreille et me regardait l'air en colère. Un autre homme était assis à coté de lui, fumant un gros cigare qui empester tout le bureau. Ce n'est pas cette odeur qui allait me rendre plus douce, ça c'était sur ! L'homme dans le fauteuil était petit, chauve et légèrement empâter… un homme riche qui abusait surement trop de la bonne chaire sans faire d'exercices. Il s'agissait d'un des administrateurs du journal.

« Lois, asseyez vous ! Vous connaissez Monsieur Church ! » dit Perry en me désignant l'homme au cigare.

« Evidement, et pour d'autres activités que les affaires » dis-je le regardant droit dans les yeux !

« Lois ! » me repris Perry, Monsieur Church ici présent à une requête à vous demandez. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour bavarder Perry, j'ai rendez vous avec le maire pour une interview et vous connaissez les bouchons à cette heure dans les rues de Métropolis, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard ! »

Perry soupira surement exaspérer par mon attitude, j'étais certaine qu'il n'appréciait pas mes remarques face à cet homme, mais je ne pouvais pas être aimable avec ce Church, sachant qu'il avait déjà essayé de faire du mal à Superman !

« Je vous autorise à vous servir de l'hélicoptère du Planet pour y aller Lois ! Mais seulement pour cette fois ! » Précisa t-il. « Et s'il vous plait, pour une fois, essayez vous et écoutez se que nous avons à vous dire ! »

Je soupirais bruyamment mais fini par m'asseoir dans le siège qu'on m'avait désigné.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demandais-je sèchement.

« Mademoiselle Lane, vos succès journalistiques vous précède, mais je n'avais pas encore pu percevoir les traits si charmant de votre personnalité ! » introduisa Monsieur Church

Cet entretien était vraiment bien loin de me plaire. Quand je pense qu'en plus, Clark était juste à coté et que sans cet homme, j'aurai pu au moins l'embrasser avant mon départ.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas à sa jouxte verbale, il continua.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide pour approcher Superman ! »

Bin voyons, rien que ça !

« Tous le monde sait que vous avez des liens particuliers avec lui, et qu'il est plutôt difficilement joignable. J'aurai besoin de son aide et de la votre biensur, pour démanteler une possible organisation de drogue qui aurait investis mes entrepôts prés des docks. »

Sa demande était pour le moins, inattendu, et il semblait ravi d'avoir pu capter mon attention !

« Il semblerait que mes hommes se servent de mes entrepôts pour cacher de la drogue, et je voudrais par votre intermédiaire que vous convainquiez Superman de vérifier à quel endroit cette drogue est caché et surtout qui peut agir dans mon dos. »

« Vous voudriez qu'on enquête directement dans votre société ? »

« Oui mademoiselle Lane, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher vous savez » répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

J'étais assez surprise de sa demande, mais avoir la possibilité d'enquêter directement à l'intérieur d'Intergang avait quelques choses d'assez séduisant…

« Superman semble plutôt occuper ses derniers temps, mais je lui ferais part de votre demande Monsieur Church ! Et je serai ravie de voir par moi-même l'étendue de votre innocence !'

« Lois ! » me coupa Perry l'air sévère.

« Je suis désolée Perry, mais là, je dois vraiment y aller ! Au revoir Monsieur Church ! Et Perry, merci pour l'hélico » dis-je en lui faisait un sourire triomphale qui le fit se rembrunir un peu plus.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Perry m'interrompit une fois encore.

« Lois, attendez une minute ! »

« Oui ? » demandais-je me retournant vers lui.

« ça va faire un moment que je n'ai pas vu Clark ! J'espère qu'il va bien ? »

Quelle excuse allais-je bien pouvoir trouver cette fois. « Vous savez, entre les interviews politiques du moment et les déplacements de Superman qu'il essai de suivre, il passe beaucoup de temps sur le terrain. Mais je viens de le croiser au Planet. Voulez vous que je vous l'envoie si je le revois ? » Demandais-je plus docilement.

« Non, c'est bon, du moment que j'ai ces articles dans les temps, ça me va ! Je voulais juste être sur qu'il allait bien !'

Je lui répondis d'un sourire entendu avant de lui rappeler que j'étais pressée. Je pus donc enfin sortir de son bureau. Je me dirigeais vers celui que je partageais avec Clark quand je vis ce dernier debout, l'air penaud, derrière le tout premier bureau qu'il avait occupé à son arrivé au Planet. Qu'est se qui lui arrive encore ?

« Clark ? Que fais-tu ? » Demandais-je légèrement étonné. Surtout qu'il ne s'était toujours pas changé !

« Lois, on doit parler » répondit-il précipitamment en se dirigeant vers moi. Il posa sa main sur ma taille et me conduisit directement vers notre bureau.

« Dis ce que tu voudras, mais ces noms seront interchangés à la seconde ou les patrons nous feront une visite surprise» dis-je en le voyant esquissé un sourire en regardant la porte ou été inscrit nos deux noms : CLARK KENT / LOIS LANE … honneur aux femmes, non ?

Je posais mon sac sur mon bureau, quand je vis Clark en face de moi regardait la pièce comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Puis il jeta ses lunettes sur son bureau et tout en s'appuyant dessus il se pinçant le nez, l'air perdu et soucieux.

« Clark ? » l'appelais-je inquiète. Qu'avait-il depuis ce matin ? Mais il ne me répondit pas, coincé dans ses pensées.

« Clark ? » répétais-je plus fort pour le faire réagir. Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi. « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi aujourd'hui ? C'est comme si tu n'étais jamais venu ici avant. » dis-je espérant le détendre un peu.

« C'est le cas, Lois ! » répondit-il t-il tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il entendait par là. Et attendais qu'il s'explique.

« Je suis d'un autre temps » continua t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, presque soulagée que se ne soit que ces habituels états d'âmes extraterrestre… je soupirais « Sans blague ! OK ! Clark, tu es d'une autre planète, ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop ! »

Il me regarda étonné, avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« Qu'as tu dis ? »

« Je ne veux pas jouer les Lois, c'est juste que parfois, quand tu deviens songeur, je sais que c'est parce que tu repenses que tu es le dernier fils de Krypton et que c'est lourd sur tes épaules. » dis-je pensant que je le rassurerai s'il savait que j'avais deviné son mal être. Mais il n'avait pas l'air content que je connaisse son état d'esprit. En même temps, je faisais tellement attention à lui, que même s'il ne se plaignait jamais, quelques fois je devinais se qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Il se recula pour retourner vers son bureau. J'essayais de rattraper mon discours en le temporisant un peu « Ok, c'est pourquoi tu m'as, non ? Pour te rappeler que si ton vaisseau spatial avait atterri n'importe où ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas pu être trouvé par de meilleures personnes que les Kent. » Tout en parlant, je m'étais approchée de lui, et j'essayais de le rassurer « Alors, tu dois arrêter de t'en faire. » Il s'assit sur sa chaise, l'air complètement ahuri par se que je venais de dire. Il ne disait mot et continuer de me fixer comme si je sortais d'un autre monde… il y avait autre chose ? Je n'avais pas compris ? Pas visé juste ? oh non, quel jour sommes nous ? est se que ?

« Attends. Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bureau en face de lui. « J'ai encore oublié, c'est ça ? » Je cherchais mon calendrier derrière moi. Normalement j'avais tout noté, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine en oubliant ce moment dans les archives du Daily Planet « Notre anniversaire ? »

« Notre anniversaire ? » répétât-il d'une voix douce presque étonné tout en se levant de sa chaise.

« Oh, ne fais pas l'ignorant. Tu y tiens toujours à ce moment ! Le jour où tu m'as tout dit. Le jour où tu as enfin eu confiance en moi. Et c'était… c'était si romantique » dis-je d'une voix rêveuse, repensant à cette fin de journée merveilleuse. « Ce fut un jour parfait. » Son regard se fit plus tendre, et je me sentais déstabilisais pendant un instant, je reprenais un peu contenance et remis le nez dans le calendrier pour essayer de justifier mon erreur « Et…bon, moi je l'oublie toujours jusqu'à la dernière minute, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas jusqu… » Non, nous sommes bien le 16 octobre ! « Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit » lui dis-je en lui montrant le calendrier et en ne comprenant toujours pas se qu'il se passait. « Alors, c'est quoi ? ». Il restait toujours sans voix, et sans réaction, toujours hébété.

Oh non, je sais !

« Attends une minute ! » lui dis-je en le forçant à s'assoir sur le bureau pour avoir son visage à ma hauteur. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux. « Oh non ! Encore la kryptonite ? Regarde-moi ! » dis-je tout en écartant ses paupières pour bien voir l'intérieur de ses yeux… « Bleu ? Rouge ? Pas verte ? » Oh non, pas ça « S'il te plait, dis moi que ce n'est pas la noire. » dis-je de plus en plus inquiète par sa passivité. « Parce que ce serait une catastrophe. »

« Attends, je… » dit-il en m'arrêtant, tout en se relevant rapidement. « J'ai besoin de l'anneau de la Légion ! Lois, sais-tu ou il est ? »

« C'est une blague, Clark ? » cet anneau est trop dangereux, il avait déjà bien failli nous faire tout perdre. On ne doit pas jouer avec le futur ou le passé. « Touche le, une fois, honte à toi. Touche le 2 fois, honte à moi ! » Dis-je résumant se que je pensais de cette petite chose qui nous avait déjà valu des problèmes.

« Quoi que… » me rappelant que j'étais déjà super en retard « Je pourrais vraiment l'utiliser maintenant cette bague, je te rappelle qu'on doit être chacun à l'opposé de la ville en moins de 10 minutes » dis-je après avoir regardé sa montre. « Et contrairement à toi, je dois conduire »

Je reprenais rapidement mon sac, et me dirigeais vers la sortie de notre bureau « je ne peux pas faire attendre le maire ! »

Arrivé vers l'ascenseur Clark me retourna vers lui au moment ou j'appuyais sur les deux boutons d'appels. Je devais aller vers le toit et Clark devait rapidement trouver une solution pour mettre des habits plus convenables.

« Lois, je ne suis pas sensé être là ! »

« Je sais, nous sommes en retard. » répondis-je

« En retard ? Lois, je dois repartir. Ecoute, il me faut l'anneau de la légion, c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver. »

Il avait l'air si perdu. L'anneau de la légion, cet objet avait l'art de me faire peur, mais qu'est se qui se passe ? Pourquoi ?

« Repartir ? » répétais-je troubler. Avait-il besoin de sauver quelqu'un ?

Tous ses objets « aliens » était en général dans sa grange. Il me regardait, presque implorant et inquiet.

« OK, écoute » continuais-je « pourquoi ne regarderais tu pas dans ton coffre à la ferme ? N'est se pas là ou tu gardes tous tes pièges à fantômes, les disques de la forteresse et tout ça ? Et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là ! » dis-je le fixant droit dans les yeux pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avais pas à s'inquiéter tant que nous étions ensemble. « Rien n'est plus important que toi, d'accord ? » A mes mots, je vis son visage s'adoucir, comme à chaque fois, et son sourire était apaisant. L'ascenseur qui descendait été arrivé, alors je le poussais tranquillement à l'intérieur. Il avait l'air déjà plus serein.

«Je monte, tu descends» ajoutais-je avant de refaire mon geste habituelle pour qu'il n'oubli pas de remettre ses lunettes au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi perdu, je me demandais vraiment se qui lui arrivé, et toujours ses contraintes de temps. Enfin, ce soir nous pourrons enfin être tranquilles. D'où moins, j'espérais que ses oreilles hyper sensible allait lui laisser une pause... Il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. Quand mon ascenseur arriva, je montais directement jusqu'au toit du Daily Planet afin de prendre l'hélicoptère privé qui m'attendais avec son pilote, Patrick.

« Bonjour Lois, Jimmy m'a prévenu que vous aviez droit à « l'hélicotaxi » aujourd'hui » dit-il avec humour.

Je lui répondis d'un sourir entendu « Il n'y a qu'une seule Lois Lane ici ! »

C'est vrai qu'il y avait peu de journalistes qui avaient un tel traitement de faveur au journal. Mais après tout, la concurrence était rude en matière de communication, et la presse écrite avait du mal à survivre. Sauf le Daily Planet, qui, contrairement à ses confrères papier, avait non seulement réussi à survivre, mais surtout à se développer. D'abord dans tout le pays, puis au-delà des frontières des Etats Unis. Et beaucoup alloué cette progression à notre duo de choc « Lane & Kent ». En quelques années, nous avions démantelé de nombreuses organisations criminelles. Mon intuition et la réactivité de Clark, ainsi que sa protection « Super » efficace faisait de nous un « tandem à scoops » ! Comme aimer le répéter Perry. Mais je ne pouvais omettre aussi, que les nombreuses infos exclusives que nous avions sur l'idole de tous : Superman, avait également un rôle dans notre renommé et celle du journal. Il avait permis de faire grimper les ventes en flèche !

Je montai dans l'hélicoptère aider par Patrick, qui se montrait toujours très galant quand il me voyait arriver avec mon tailleur, ma jupe droite et mes talons. Puis après s'être installé, il me tendit un casque permettant de communiquer plus facilement pendant le vol.

« Alors mademoiselle Lane, ou va-t-on aujourd'hui ? »

« Directement à la mairie ! je suis dejà en retard ! »

« Pas de soucis. » répondit-il tout en démarrant l'engin.

Les hélices se mirent à tourner et un bruit devenant vite assourdissant résonner dans tout l'appareil. Au moment ou l'hélicoptère décolla, un bruit d'explosion retentit et attira notre attention. A plusieurs kilomètres au sud de la ville, un énorme champignon de feu et de fumé s'éleva dans le ciel. C'était au niveau de la centrale nucléaire. Je vis un flou Rouge passait devant l'immeuble. « Encore un boulot pour Superman ! » Pensais-je fier de lui.

« Lois, accrochez vous ! je perds le contrôle » cria Patrick me sortant de mes pensées.

En effet, l'hélicoptère était en train de tanguer dangereusement dans une mauvaise direction au dessus du vide.

« Vous allez pouvoir redresser ? Demandais-je sentant les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer fortement.

« Je n'y arrive plus ! Envoyez un SOS ! » me cria de nouveau Patrick paniqué !

Je prie la radio le cœur battant.

« Mayday, Mayday » scandais-je dans le micro. « Nous avons perdu le contrôle, nous allons nous écraser ? » et réalisant en même temps que Superman était déjà occupé à la centrale nucléaire.

« Mayday Mayday » répétais-je malgré tout.

L'inclinaison de l'hélicoptère était de plus en plus inquiétante et malgré le bourdonnement du moteur, j'avais l'impression qu'un silence de mort régnait à présent autour de nous alors que ce dernier s'apprêter à tomber en chute libre du toit du Daily Planet !

Toute cette scène paraissait se passer au ralentie. La panique me paralysait. J'avais les yeux fixé sur le sol à plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous de nous. Aucun de mes membres ne bouger, mais mon cerveau lui n'allait qu'a un seul endroit… Ma famille ! Clark… Kal… Lara…

J'avais peur, si peur de les perdre !

Mes yeux fixaient toujours ce sol qui se rapprocher quand soudain une forte secousse inattendue arrêta net l'hélicoptère dans sa chute.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'hélico était hissé vers le haut. Ma première pensée cohérente repartait vers l'homme de ma vie. Mais se ne fut qu'au moment ou j'aperçu son visage dans la rétro que toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent. Ce sentiment de sécurité que je connaissais si bien quand nous étions ensemble me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Son visage était concentré et beau, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ainsi vêtu. Ou était passé sa cape ou ses lunettes ?

Dans un moment de lucidité, je fis le premier geste qui me semblait approprié pour ne pas mettre nos vies en danger, et je donnais un solide coup de coude dans la tête de mon pilote, espérant qu'un seul suffirait à l'assommer.

Je me retourner vers Clark, étonné mais heureuse de le voir.

« Qu'est se que tu fais ? » lui-dis je refaisant notre geste habituelle des lunettes ! Même si j'étais plus que soulagée de le voir ici. Il me sourit avant de m'ouvrir la porte pour m'aider à descendre de l'hélicoptère. J'étais bien contente de me débarrasser de cet engin. Pour voler, il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux que les bras puissants de Clark.

« Il y a un pilote qui va se réveiller avec une bonne migraine ! » dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la porte du toit. « Tu aurais pu au moins sortir avec ta cape ! » ajoutais-je vraiment étonné qu'il ose se montrer sous cet aspect.

« Lois ! » dit Clark en me stoppant du bras. Il me retourna vers lui et me regarda intensément « Tu protèges mon secret ! » Ses yeux était tant rempli de tendresse et de reconnaissance que cette fois je ne pu m'empêcher de faire se que j'avais envie depuis des jours. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il sembla surpris pendant une seconde, mais il me rendit mon baiser très rapidement. Et se fut juste merveilleux. J'étais enfin dans ses bras, avec lui, rien que nous deux. Je savais que cet instant n'allait pas durer, mais j'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais besoin de lui montrer à quelle point je l'aimais et que je serai toujours là pour lui, comme il était toujours là pour moi. Il y a moins de cinq minutes j'ai cru mourir, j'ai cru le perdre à jamais, et comme toujours, il m'a sauvé la vie. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et le souffle court. Toutes ses émotions étaient trop fortes ! Je me séparer à contre cœur de ses lèvres. Tout en moi bouillonnait et j'avais l'impression de fondre un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Et que devrais-je faire d'autre ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! » dis-je complètement envouter par ses yeux. « Et, ça non plus, ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop ! »

Il me sourit de plus belle. Avais-je enfin réussi à le détendre ? « Merci. » ajoutais-je simplement d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Son sourire se fit plus assuré et doux, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Je retrouvais le gout sucré de sa bouche. J'étais à lui. Clark, Mon Clark, j'aimais cet homme de toutes mes forces, de tout mon être.

Lorsqu'il relâcha ma bouche pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans le mien, je lâchai un profond soupire de contentement.

« Tu me rends dingue ! » dis-je complètement transporter. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une masse liquide lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon. Comment après tant d'années, il pouvait encore me faire autant d'effet ? La chaleur de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de son corps, il n'y avait que dans ses bras que je me sentais autant à ma place.

Clark semblait aussi chambouler que moi. Son corps serrait contre le mien, appuyait fortement pour me maintenir contre lui. Il continuait de me fixait le regard fou d'un désir réciproque. « Je pense que je devrais y aller » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque tout en me maintenant prisonnière de son corps. Il avait, apparemment, autant envie que moi de mettre fin à notre échange.

« Oh ! Ouais, Evidemment ! » dis-je essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Journée occupée pour un super héros ! » ajoutais-je pour me forcer à me séparer de lui. Le devoir avant, le devoir avant. Il me rend folle !

Je remis une mèche de cheveux dernière mon oreille tout en me répétant qu'il avait des obligations bien plus importantes à remplir. Même si de mon coté je n'avais envie que de lui. Seule la perspective de l'avoir enfin à moi ce soir me convainquit de le laisser partir !

« Ne soit pas en retard. La réservation pour ce soir est à 19h ! » Ajoutais-je pour me donner la force d'échapper à son étreinte. Je pris la direction de la porte sentant son regard sur moi. L'intensité de cet instant était palpable et c'est seulement quand je fermais la porte du toit que je sentis cette tension redescendre. Il me rendait folle, mais aussi tellement heureuse.

…

Redescendant de ma planète « Clark » je me remis à la recherche d'une nouvelle solution pour l'interview avec le maire. Si jusqu'à présent j'étais juste en retard, maintenant c'était carrément un lapin que je lui posais.

« Lois ! » entendis-je Jimmy hurlé au moment ou j'entrais dans la salle de rédaction.

« Monsieur le maire à essayé de vous joindre, il a annulé votre interview. Avec l'explosion de la centrale, il doit se rendre immédiatement sur place ! »

« Tu as pu replacer une autre date ? »

« Non, il vous appellera directement. »

En un sens j'étais soulagée. Une petite course de moins pour la journée ne me ferait pas de mal.

Comme prévu, la journée passa très rapidement. Mais quand je vis enfin 18h30 sur ma montre, mon excitation commença à monter. J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin la possibilité de mettre un Stop, pour une petite pause avec Clark.

« Lois ! » entendis-je criais à travers ma porte ! « Dans mon bureau ! » Bon sang ! Perry ne connait vraiment pas le téléphone ! il faut toujours qu'il se mette à hurler ! Que me voulait-il encore ? Je me levais pour aller dans son antre. Jimmy m'interrompis dans ma course. »Lois, vous avez vu la photo de la Une de demain ? »

« Pas encore Jimmy ! »

« Perry à encore pris une des mienne ! ça fait deux fois en une semaine. » dis-il enthousiaste.

Je lui souris, contente pour lui que son travail soit reconnus.

« Félicitation Jimmy : dis-je sincèrement avant d'entrée dans le bureau de mon chef.

« Je n'ai pas encore reçu l'article sur la centrale et le bouclage est d'en moins d'une heure ! »

« Perry, c'est Clark qui s'est chargé de cet article ! et je suis comme vous, je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu de la journée. »

« Chef ! » entendis-je derrière moi d'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« AH ! Vous voilà enfin Kent ! J'ai cru que j'allais être obligé de vous relancer ! Clark me lança un regard complice avant de murmurer un « Salut toi » ! Éblouissant. Tout en tendant son papier à Perry qui s'empressa de le lire.

Clark avait retrouvé son look habituel spécial « boulot »

« Vous avez eu des bonnes infos » commenta Perry

« Oui, Superman à découvert pas mal de choses en fouillant la centrale après avoir éteint l'incendie. Ça n'a rien d'un accident, mais plutôt d'un sabotage. Je n'ai aucun indice pour le moment mais lui comme moi nous laisse penser qu'il y aurait sans doute un lien avec l'Intergang et peut-être un de nos administrateur ! Prouver que les anciennes centrales de Queens industries sont obsolètes afin de proposer leur nouveaux projets plus modernes et chères !» Répondit Clark.

« Faites attention Kent, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur pour ce genre d'accusation ! Meme si Superman pense comme vous ! »

« Je suis au courant, je trouverais des preuves irréfutable avant de faire la moindre allussion dans un article ! »

« Il vaut mieux pour vous, si vous voulez concevrez votre poste. Car cette fois, je ne pourrais rien pour vous ! »


	8. POV Lois épisode 1019

Extrait de l'episode 10x19 Dominion.

POV Lois

Je me sentais déterminer comme jamais. Je tenais une arme à feu entre mes mains pointé droit sur elle. Jamais je ne laisserais ça arrivé ! Jamais !

Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! dis-je de ma voix la plus menaçante.

Je regardais Tess dont le visage changeait en même temps qu'elle se rendait compte que j'étais prête à tout. Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'allais accepter d'enlever ne serrai-e qu'une seule chance de faire revenir Clark.

Lois, je ne veux pas plus que vous abandonner Clark ! Je vous assure. Mais nous avons une responsabilité. On ne peut pas risquer l'avenir du monde pour des raisons égoïstes. Et c'est se que vous faites en cherchant à revoir Clark à tout prix !

Il n'est pas question, que je vous laisse le sacrifier. Répondis-je toujours aussi déterminé.

Etre un héros, signifie faire des sacrifices. Plaidât-elle encore une fois. Mais elle avait tort.

C'est là que vous vous trompez ! Etre la femme d'un héros, signifie ne jamais accepter la défaite !

Tess me regarda intensément, et je vis dans son regard qu'elle n'insistera pas davantage. Elle me tourna le dos, tout en gardant un œil sur moi qui n'avait pas l'intention de baisser mon arme tant que tout ne sera pas rétabli.

Tess tapota plusieurs minutes sur le clavier de l'ordinateur central. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre seulement au moment ou j'entendis « désactivation du compte à rebours »

Voilà, j'ai désactivé le minuteur. Le portail restera intact. Me dit Tess toujours sur même ton.

Je baissais mon arme et senti comme un point tomber de mes épaules, j'avais envie de hurler et de pleurer. Mais je n'en ferai rien. A présent, c'était de la colère qui m'habiter. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ! Comment avait-il pu prendre une telle décision sans m'en parler.

Vous savez lois, Clark ne voulait pas que vous ayez à prendre une telle décision. Il voulait vous protéger.

Je le sais ! répondis-je acerbe.

J'avais beau le savoir, le comprendre aussi en un sens, je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Et à présent, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le voir revenir pour lui passer un sacré savon ! là, il allait m'entendre ! foi de Lois Lane.

Tess se remis à pianoté sur son ordinateur.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à reprendre la communication. Ça va faire plusieurs heures qu'ils sont parti. Dit-elle inquiete.

Ma colère avait pris un instant le dessus sur mon inquiétude, mais le savoir encore dans cet enfer était insoutenable. Je regardais Tess s'affairait devant ses ordinateurs et je me sentais impuissante. Les personnes qui m'étaient les plus chers étaient là bas en train de risquer leur peau et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je commençais à m'agitais et tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Lois, vous me rendait nerveuse ! Allez posez cette arme et asseyez vous ! finit par me dire Tess.

Je m'arrêterai qu'au moment ou ils seront en face de moi.

Vous savez, ils peuvent encore en avoir pour plusieurs heures ! dit-elle amicalement.

Elle me fixa, compréhensive et ça me suffit à accepter sa requête.

Je remis l'arme dans son étui sous le bureau et m'assis dans le fauteuil. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à part attendre. Je me sentais frustrer ! Je continuais de fixer Tess qui s'acharner sans résultat sur son clavier. Les heures passaient, longues et angoissantes, et rien de changer. Toujours pas la moindre nouvelle de Clark et Oliver. La colère que j'avais ressentie plus tôt avait totalement disparu. Tout se que je souhaitais à présent était son retour. Quand je me rendis compte que l'heure du décompte fixé par Clark pour la fermeture définitive de la porte était passé, j'avais commencé à sentir une boule intense dans ma poitrine, et cette boule devenait de plus ne plus douloureuse. Comme un étau qui se serai… Et s'ils pensaient que se n'était plus la peine de revenir. S'ils pensaient qu'ils n'y avaient plus aucun moyen de rentrer ? S'ils ne pensaient même pas essayer de rentrer ? Non… Je devais me refuser de penser ça… ou de penser au pire. Clark ne renoncerai jamais à revenir vers moi. Jamais. J'avais entièrement confiance en lui… Mais lui avait pensé ne pas revenir ! Perdu dans mes pensées, les angoisses devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Et ce bruit continu qui résonnait dans le silence de la salle de contrôle. Ce son brouillé de l'écran de communication qui nous rappeler sans cesse qu'il n'y avait plus de moyen de les joindre. A force de fixer toujours le même point, je ne pu cette fois empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyer rapidement, avant que Tess ne me surprenne. Je savais que Clark avait confiance en elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir encore d'avoir osé penser à détruire cette porte ! Elle avait fini par s'assoir elle aussi, elle semblait exténuer.

N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? demandais-je plus pour briser le silence.

Je n'ai plus d'idée pour le moment. Répondit-elle lasse.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se frotta le visage.

Nous devrions peut-être mangé quelques choses. Finit-elle par annoncer.

Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! lançais-je autoritaire.

Elle me fixa un instant, comprenant se que je sous-entendais.

Lois, je vous assure que je ne ferai rien ! J'ai compris le message et je ne ferrai rien derrière votre dos. Clark est aussi quelqu'un de très important pour moi. La décision est prise, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous pouvez vous me faire confiance.

Je la regardais, toujours suspicieuse, mais fini par capituler. Si Clark avait confiance en elle, je devais moi aussi avoir essayé.

Nous avons qu'à nous relayer. Je fais aller nous chercher quelques choses à manger, et vous, restez ici au cas où il y aurait du changement. J'ai reprogrammé la porte pour que l'ouverture ne puisse se faire que dans cette salle. Si des fantômes arrivent appuyer sur cette touche. Ca fermera toutes les ouvertures de la tour de contrôle et enverra un signal à l'équipe pour une intervention au plus rapide. M'expliqua Tess d'une voix professionnelle.

D'accord. Dis-je serrant le petit boitier qu'elle m'avait tendu dans les mains. Et moi, que dois-je faire si la Tour est fermée ? finis-je par demander

Prenez l'arme et priez pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien ! dit-elle toujours aussi froidement.

J'acquiesçais simplement. Tess pris son sac et se dirigeât vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers moi.

Je suis désolée Lois, je sais que c'est dure pour vous. Mais je suis sur qu'ils vont revenir.

Je sais, j'en suis sur moi aussi. Me pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Oui, j'étais certaine qu'ils reviendraient. De toute façon il m'était impossible de penser autre chose. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Tess hocha la tête et fini par sortir. C'était étrange de redécouvrir Tess de cette façon. Faisant réellement partie d'une épique ou elle savait qu'elle devait faire ses preuves. Finalement bien plus que moi, alors que j'étais la dernière arrivée.

Je retournais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil prés du bureau et me remis à fixé l'écran de contrôle qui n'afficher toujours aucun changement.

Apres que Tess soit revenue, nous nous étions installés pour manger. Les heures passaient est sans même m'en rendre compte j'avais fini par m'endormir dans le fauteuil. Tess était venu me réveillée et elle avait réussi à me convaincre de faire le guet chacune notre tour. Vers 3 heures du matin, c'était à son tour de dormir. Alors je veillais.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de 18 heures qu'ils étaient partis. C'était trop long. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle angoisse.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il partait plusieurs heures d'affiler. Il lui était déjà arrivé de partir plusieurs jours, sans que je ne sache exactement ou il était. Mais si la plupart du temps il était rarement en danger, cette fois-ci je savais que c'était différent, et l'étau qui étouffait ma poitrine ne firent que me le confirmer. Il était en danger, vraiment en danger.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Tess s'éveilla toute seule. Moi je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux. J'avais préparé du café, ranger se que je pouvais, trier des anciens dossiers, classer et archiver. Je ne supportais plus de regarder cet écran. Je ne pouvais plus. Je devais trouver des occupations pour m'empêcher de penser.

Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Lois ! me dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

Vous devez vous reposer. Nous devons toutes les deux nous reposer et ici n'a rien de très confortable pour ça.

Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de savoir se qui se passe.

Lois, il ne se passe rien pour le moment, et si j'ai la moindre information, je vous promets de vous tenir informer dans la seconde.

Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas capable de rentrer pour le moment.

Lois, reposez vous et revenez des que vous vous sentirez mieux, je prendrais le relai. Nous avons toutes les deux besoin de nous changer les idées. Surtout vous.

Vous me prévenez, si jamais y'a le moindre changement ?

Oui.

Et vous m'envoyer Clark des son retour ?

Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Dit-elle en acquiesçant.

Ok, je rentre. Mais je peux être là très vite en cas de besoin.

Lois…

Oui, oui, j'y vais. Merci Tess.

Elle me sourit avant que je prenne le peu d'affaire que j'avais apporté et que je finisse par sortir de cette Tour de l'enfer.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux. Nous venions à peine d'emménager avec Clark, et nous avions prévu une semaine de vacances pour tout ranger. Nous avions décidais de prendre notre temps. Entre le déménagement et le mariage, nous avions de quoi nous occuper. Enfin, si Clark ne faisait pas tout en super vitesse. Je souris en repensant à notre conversation de la veille, tout en ayant un pincement au cœur. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le cousin de White Snake qui était posé sur le canapé.

_« Tu as gagné ! _dit-il dans un sourire._ Pour le meilleur et pour le pire le Heavy Metal fera partie de ma vie ! »_ Continua t-il en ce moquant de mon cousin.

Je me dirigeais sur le canapé, et pris le cousin entre mes bras en m'asseyant. Je le serai contre moi, espérant faire cesser cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas.

_« Tout ce que je sais c'est que MON endroit parfait est ici avec toi.»_

La douleur dans ma poitrine était lancinante et éreintante. Je ressentais les effets de ma nuit blanche, mais j'avais l'impression que mon angoisse pourrait continuer à me tenir éveillé. J'essayais de vider mon esprit de ses angoisses et je me blotti dans le canapé, sans cesser de serrer ce cousin. J'espérais, par ce geste, trouver du réconfort ou je le pouvais dans cet appartement encore vide de souvenir de nous. Je fermais les yeux et penser à ses bras fort autour de moi. A sa force bienveillante ou je me sentais tellement en sécurité, tellement en paix… Je crois que je ne réalisai même pas que je partais déjà dans un profond sommeil.

….

Je sentais les lumières de la pièce traverser mes paupières closes. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de mon rêve. Je me recroquevillais sur le canapé tout en serrant plus fort l'oreiller que je tenais entre mes bras. La lumière semblait plus intense que jamais, je voulais me retourner pour l'empêcher de m'éblouir quand je me sentis tomber. Je n'eu pas le temps de toucher le sol que deux bras puissant me rattrapèrent et un rire que je connaissais que trop bien résonnât dans le silence de la pièce. J'ouvris les yeux instantanément. Clark était devant moi, accroupi à mes cotés, me tenant dans ses bras. Il me reposa sur le canapé et s'assis à mes pieds.

Tu as dormi ici ? me demanda-il tout en souriant.

Clark ! tu n'as rien. M'écriais-je en lui sautant au cou.

Je suis presque qu'indestructible. Me répondit-il de bonne humeur.

Tu m'as fait une telle peur !

Tu sais bien que je reviendrais toujours vers toi Lois. Me dit-il dans un murmure tout en se penchant dans mon cou.

Son baiser me fit perdre pied.

Mmmmh, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu as dormi ici ? me redemanda t-il ? tout en restant dans mon cou.

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre comme lors que je faisais mon jogging.

Oui… non… répondis-je distraite… enfin…. Je ne suis rentrée que ce matin…. J'ai veillé avec Tess à la Tour de Guet.

Il se recula rapidement, et je ressenti une nouvelle fois ce vide qui avait enfin cessé depuis l'instant ou Clark me toucher.

Pourquoi ? me demanda –t-il étonné.

Continue. Quémandais-je tout en fermant les yeux et en l'attirant à moi.

Il retrouva rapidement sa place dans mon cou et ça me convenait parfaitement. J'avais passé la journée la plus angoissante de ma vie, maintenant j'avais besoin de me détendre et de retrouver un moment de paix.

Alors pourquoi ? redemanda t-il sans arrêter se qu'il était en train de faire avec ses lèvres.

Tu avais disparu je te signal. Pendant plus de 24 heures, j'étais inquiète.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serai toujours à toi.

Il termina sa phrase sur mes lèvres et à ce moment là, je n'avais plus la force de répliquer. « Tu m'as manqué aussi » chuchota t-il. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, et réveilla toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps. Son baiser se fit plus intense et je le senti rapidement me rejoindre sur le canapé. Son corps au dessus du mien, toujours aussi attentif à ses mouvements et toujours aussi doux dans ses caresses. Il quémanda l'accès à ma langue si sensuellement que je ne résistais pas une seule seconde. Mes mains avaient trouvé seules le chemin de son dos et je caressais ses muscles dorsaux sous son tee shirt sans même me rendre compte de se que je faisais. Sa peau lise et douce irradier comme la mienne de ce désir commun. J'aimais le voir se fondre en moi avec tant d'abandon. J'aimais le voir si relâcher et confiant. Le voir tellement lui. Quand nous faisions l'amour, il n'y avait rien de plus fort et de plus beau.

Je t'aime Clark…

Le coup que je senti fut si vif que j'eu du mal à réaliser. Je m'étais retrouvé sur le sol du salon, au bord du canapé. « Qu'est se…. ? » Encore étourdi par ma chute, je portais une main sur mon front rempli de sueur et regarder mon portable. Il était déjà 14 heures. Il n'y avait aucun message sur mon répondeur et j'étais seule dans notre appartement. Complètement seule. C'était seulement un rêve. Je remontais sur le canapé et je sentis mes larmes coulées plus fort encore.

Reviens Clark, je t'en prie, reviens.

.com/watch?v=X_LLL5-pa2s

Mon cerveau répétait ces mots en boucle, encore et encore, mais il ne restait que des prières sans réponse. Il était loin, sans moi… et nous étions toujours sans nouvelle.

Depuis ce rêve, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir continuellement la sensation qu'il allait réapparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'eux. Les jours passaient plus horribles les un que les autre et les nuits qui suivaient étaient encore pires.

Avec Tess, nous nous relayons tous les jours à la Tour de Contrôle. Chloé appelait quasiment toutes les heures, au début, puis, elle avait fini par faire comme nous. Attendre un signe, un signe qui n'arrivais pas. J'avais du insister avec Tess pour ne pas la faire venir à la tour de Guet, que ça ne servirait à rien. Qu'il n'y avait qu'à attendre.

Martha demandait, elle aussi sans cesse des nouvelles. Mais elle avait fini par n'appeler que Tess quand elle s'était rendu compte que prononcer des mots aussi simple que « Non, toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux » était trop douloureux.

Quand Tess et John Jones avaient pris la décision de ne pas envoyer un autre membre de la ligue à leur recherche, j'eu l'impression que mes défenses pour maintenir une apparence forte s'effriter de plus en plus.

J'avais eu beau insister, leur décision était sans appel. Et je devais le reconnaitre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort. Sans Clark, il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir de la zone fantôme. Comment pouvais-t-il envoyé une autre personne dans cet endroit. Mais j'avais beau me répéter ses mots, essayé de me convaincre, que c'était normal. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher également d'être en colère contre cette décision et contre l'équipe entière. Clark les avait déjà quasiment tous sauver les uns comme les autres plus d'une fois, et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait besoin de nous.

« Si personne n'a le courage d'y aller, moi je suis prête ! » Avais-je fini par dire, totalement inconsciente. « Envoyez-moi là bas » avais-je supplié. « Je ne peu plus rester ici sans rien faire. Je connais cet endroit. J'y suis déjà allée et survécu. Laisser moi aller les chercher. »

Evidement, personne n'accepta. Tout se que je récoltais fut des menaces d'exclusion de la Tour de Guet si je ne maitrisais pas plus mes émotions. Je découvrais même ce jour, les véritables pouvoirs de John Jones, quand je l'entendis me parler dans ma tête et essayer de me calmer et de me rassurer. Ce fut, une sensation étrange, mais il réussi à me faire entendre raison.

Quand Dinah demanda s'il n'était pas plus opportun, vu la menace probable, de détruire simplement le portail de la zone fantôme, je fus rassurer de constater qu'aussi bien John Jones et Tess n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Tess avait compris que je ne laisserai certainement pas ça arrivé et John en était tout autant convaincu. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de leur enlever toute chance de retour.

A la maison, je passais mon temps à ranger, installer et bricoler. J'avais terminé l'appartement quasiment à la fin de la première semaine de leur disparition. La seconde je l'avais passé en partie au Daily-Planet, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire le moindre article, tant m'impliquer dans une affaire était au dessus de mes forces.

Je pensais sans arrête à lui. Peut-être parce que je savais ou il était, je connaissais le monde dans lequel il avait échoué, et je savais que là bas, il était aussi vulnérable qu'un humain. Cet endroit, mort, était un véritable enfer, ou le danger était menaçant à tout moment. Et ça me rendait folle.

Deux semaines sans lui et je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. A la maison, j'avais fini par trouver refuge dans un fauteuil que j'avais placé devant la fenêtre du salon. Je ne savais pas vraiment l'expliquer mais il n'y avait que là que je me sentais plus ou moins à l'aise. Je restais assise des heures dans une de _ses_ horribles chemises à carreaux que j'avais déballés de ses cartons, mon cousin des WhiteSnake blotti contre moi, et je fixais l'oiseau bleu de ma mère. En regardant cet oiseau, j'espérais toujours qu'il allait réapparaitre d'un coup devant moi, comme il le faisait si souvent. C'était complètement idiot je le savais mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucun autre besoin, aucune autre envie. Je mangeais à peine et j'avais conscience que je devais ressembler à une folle à force de ne pas réussir à dormir.

J'écoutais des chansons plus déchirantes les unes que les autres, pensant qu'elles suffiraient à dissiper ma peine ou tout du moins à l'apaiser. Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était pathétique voire même cliché et j'avais toujours été la première à me moquer de ces héroïnes de films qui se meurent d'amour en écoutant ce genre de musique mais une chose était sûre à présent, plus jamais je ne les critiquerais. J'avais trop mal pour ça.

A la tour de Contrôle, je passais des heures perdues dans leurs archives cherchant un moyen, une info quelconque qui nous aurais tous échappé. Mais tout se que j'apprenais était tous ses actes héroïques que Clark et la ligue avaient fait. Je compensais mon manque de lui par l'information inédite que je découvrais. Mais rien ne pouvait combler l'absence que je ressentais.

La troisième semaine, ne pas perdre pied devenait de plus en plus difficile. L'espoir de le revoir s'amenuiser goute à goute au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Quand j'étais seule à l'appartement, je m'effondrais. Alors je voulais y rester le moins possible. Un matin, assez tôt, j'avais reçu une visite inattendue. Quand j'avais entendu la sonnerie de notre porte d'entrée, mon cœur s'était mis à battre espérant encore… mais je me repris vite, me disant que jamais Clark n'aurai sonné à la porte de chez lui. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je regardai par le judas et me figeai littéralement lorsque je reconnus la personne derrière la porte. Une personne que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir ici. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et je dus prendre une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Nerveusement, j'inspirai un grand coup et ouvris la porte avec inquiétude.

- Martha ?

- Bonjour Lois, me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi et en me prenant dans ses bras. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Non, non pas du tout ! répondis-je rapidement et elle me sourit tendrement.

- Est se que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Tess ? Demandais-je rapidement.

- euh, non… non non, répondit-elle. Toujours aucune nouvelle.

Je soufflais de soulagement. En la voyant par le hublot, je m'étais mise à imaginer d'autres types de nouvelles, que seule Martha pourrait me rapporter. Et surtout, que je ne supporterai pas d'entendre. Je restais sur le pas de la porte, attendant de savoir pourquoi Martha s'était déplacer de Washington à Métropolis, alors que son travail de sénateur lui prenait quasiment toute son énergie et son temps.

- Hum, est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourir bienveillant en désignant l'appartement d'un signe de tête.

- Oh ! Oui bien sûr, excusez-moi Martha, je vous en prie, entrez. Balbutiai-je en m'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

_Débile profonde !_ m'insurgeai-je contre moi-même.

Elle pénétra dans notre appartement et je refermai doucement la porte derrière elle.

C'est très jolie Lois, Vous avez bien aménagé cet endroit. J'aime beaucoup. me complimenta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Oh c'est… ce n'est pas fini, avec Clark nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de… Enfin… je veux dire... Je ravalais mes derniers mots, la boule qui venait de se former dans ma gorge m'empêchant d'en dire davantage.

Martha continuait de regarder autour d'elle, et quand elle vit une photo de Clark et moi, je vis son visage se fissurer de tristesse. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour me donner un semblant de contenance et surtout du courage.

« Hum… Martha, est-ce que ça va ? » Demandai-je maladroitement.

Elle se redressa et son sourire s'estompa jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une expression de prévenance.

« Oui, rien de nouveau, répondit-elle. Mais j'avais envie de discuter un peu avec toi et aussi de savoir si… Enfin, je me demandais se que tu comptais faire pour le mariage…»

Quoi le mariage ? répondis-je plus agressive.

J'avais conscience que le mariage approchait. Chloé m'avait déjà posait la question et j'avais était très clair. Je ne changerais certainement pas la date. Impossible. Clark serait là à temps. Me repétais-je constamment.

- Chloé m'a dit que tu ne voulais rien entendre. Mais Lois, Chérie, nous savons toutes les deux qu'il va revenir. J'en suis autant persuadé que toi. Mais peut être qu'il serrait plus prudent de le reporter. C'est dans à peine trois jours.

- Non, je suis désolée Martha, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis sur ce point. Je maintiens la date, et Clark sera là. Je l'attendrais devant l'autel s'il le faut.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, essayant de trouver les mots qui je l'espérais, permettraient à mon cœur de rester en un seul morceau. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle abandonna et ferma les yeux en se passant une main sur le visage.

Oh mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle avec détresse alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. C'est tellement difficile. Je suis désolée, j'essaie d'être forte là-bas mais ce n'est pas toujours évident.

J'étais paralysée, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Martha était toujours tellement forte. Elle avait déjà traversé tant d'épreuves et jamais je ne l'avais vu faillir. Mais en ce moment, elle traverser la même chose que moi, elle était aussi inquiète que moi pour son fils, et je me devais d'être présente pour la soutenir.

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase tant elle était bouleversée et je m'approchai pour prendre ses mains tremblantes entre les miennes, pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle s'immobilisa, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage en regardant nos mains jointes.

Martha, je vous en pris, regardez moi ! demandais-je

Elle leva la tête vers moi et l'expression de son visage me bouleversa, tant et si bien que j'eus du mal à ne pas pleurer devant le spectacle.

Il va revenir, croyais moi. J'en suis persuadée. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Ce mariage aura lieu Martha. Je connais Clark. Il reviendra. dis-je avec assurance. J'ai confiance.

Elle éclata en sanglots et serra mes mains avec reconnaissance comme si tout à coup elles étaient devenues la seule chose l'empêchant de sombrer dans notre cauchemar commun.

J'essayai de lui sourire à travers mes larmes mais c'était la chose la plus difficile à faire. Cet aperçu de ma vie sans Clark, sans sa présence n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais supporter. C'était tout bonnement… intolérable. Je refusais cette éventualité.

Nous étions restées ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire mais le silence avait une vertu efficace en ce moment puisqu'il nous permettait de nous épancher.

Apres ça, elle était restée un moment dans notre appartement, je lui avais servi un café et nous nous étions mises à discuter. Elle me racontait de nombreux souvenirs d'enfance de Clark. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi. Elle me parlait de Jonathan, de son fils. Et je me rendis compte à quelle point ils étaient tout pour elle. Elle avait déjà perdu Jonathan, perdre son fils unique, celui qu'elle avait tant attendu, tant désirais, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Tu sais Lois, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler de mon fils sans détour. Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez ensemble maintenant. Depuis la mort de Jonathan, j'ai eu tellement peur que Clark cesse d'accepter d'aimer et ainsi d'être aimé en retour. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Tu as réussi à toucher son cœur, tout en le rendant encore plus fort.

Ces mots me touchèrent infiniment. Martha était comme une mère pour moi. J'avais perdu la mienne depuis si longtemps. Et elle était comme j'imaginais ma mère. Si douce et compréhensive, si attentive et tendre. Elle me sourit tendrement et je le lui rendis. Puis, elle m'étreignit rapidement avant de quitter notre appartement en séchant ses larmes. Je restai immobile un moment, écoutant ses pas s'éloigner dans les escaliers. La voir m'avait apaisait. Je me sentais moins seule dans ma détresse. Martha la partager autant que moi. Mon cœur était toujours en miette, mais l'espoir revenait. Personne ne pouvait laisser une femme comme Martha Kent vivre un moment aussi douloureux que celui de perdre son fils unique. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, et regarder l'oiseau bleu, Clark reviendrai, et si je devais l'attendre sur l'autel, je l'attendrais.

Le lendemain, les premières lueurs du jour m'avaient rapidement réveillé. J'avais passé une nuit horrible, imaginant Clark blessé et agonissant dans ce lieu d'enfer. Me lever était de plus en plus intolérable et j'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à devoir me surpasser.

Mon heure de garde à la Tour de contrôle approchait. Je devais remplacer Tess afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi se reposer. Je me préparais un café afin de m'aider à me réveiller.

Je me dirigeais dans le salon, afin de finir de préparer mes affaires pour partir, quand mon œil fut attiré par une silhouette.

Et c'est là que je le découvris.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner, tant dis que mes yeux encore douloureux à force de ne pas dormir se fixèrent aux siens.

_« Pouvais-je y croire ? »_

Ces yeux si bleus me regardaient avec étonnement. Il avait l'air inquiet. C'était bien lui, je ne rêvais pas.

Je sentis mes jambes me portaient jusqu'à lui, sans même que je les commande.

- Clark !

Je me précipitais à son cou et je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille et me serrer tout contre lui. Mon cœur battait tellement que j'avais l'impression de revivre après des jours d'agonie.

Je savais que tu reviendrais. Dis-je me collant encore plus à lui.

Je te l'avais bien dit. Répondit-il tout en me berçant dans ses bras. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs secondes qui m'apaisèrent.

Qu'est-il arrivé à ton _« prendre du temps de fusionner notre vie ensemble »_. Continua t-il tout en se dégageant pour me montrer l'appartement. _« Trouver le bon endroit pour chaque chose »…_

Je le voyais découvrir cet appartement qu'il avait quitté 3 semaines plus tôt avec tous ses cartons. C'était étrange après tout ce temps, qu'il me parle comme si nous nous étions à peine quitter. C'était presque rassurant. Comme ci rien n'avait changé.

Oh et bien, tu me connais, tu sais que l'attente ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort. Comme quoi l'énergie nerveuse ça donne une puissance de déballage phénoménale.

Mais comment tu as fait ? Tu as enrôlé John Jones et Bart ? C'est pas possible que tu es tout…

Je le regardais sourire, sans vraiment comprendre se qu'il sous entendais exactement. Quand son visage changea d'expression, je compris moi aussi à cet instant qu'il y avait eu quelque chose d'anormale.

Combien de temps sommes nous parti ? me demanda t-il finalement.

Trois semaines. Répondis-je une boule douloureuse dans la gorge venait de se former, quand je repensais à ses trois dernières semaines d'enfer que j'espérais ne plus jamais revivre.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer au moment ou ses yeux s'éclaircir de compréhension.

Pour nous, ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Le Crystal… le faire exploser à du déformer l'espace temps. Du coup, quelques heures pour nous, à représenter presque qu'un mois pour toi.

Je hochais simplement la tête, devant son visage qui petit à petit assimiler la détresse dans laquelle j'avais vécu.

Tu as patienté tout ce temps ? demanda t-il avec bienveillance.

D'après la ligue, c'était risqué d'envoyer d'autre personne vous récupérer. Tess et moi on s'est relayé à la tour de contrôle. Nous avons campé pendant des jours. Nous avons essayé de rétablir le contact avec Oliver et toi.

Clark semblait toucher par mes mots. Ses yeux reflétaient la détresse et l'inquiétude que j'évoquais et que j'avais vécue.

J'ai pris mon cousin avec moi pour me réconforter parce qu'il me fait penser à toi maintenant. C'est drôle, hein ? dis-je essayant d'adoucir la situation. Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer, pourtant je me sentais encore si fragile.

Clark sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

Apres trois heures, Tess était sensé…

…Faire exploser le portail, le coupais-je. Oui, je sais. Tess et moi avons eu un petit cœur à cœur inattendu au sujet du plan secret que tu avais prévu. Je l'ai amené à voir les choses à ma façon. Dis-je repensant à notre tête à tête musclé afin de la dissuader de faire exploser cette porte.

J'avalais cette boule qui m'obstruer la gorge et continuer.

Tu sais… j'aurai souhaité que tu es un peu plus de foi en moi aussi.

Lois, c'est n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à faire ce genre de choix. J'essayais seulement de…

… Tu voulais me protéger. J'en suis consciente. Mais tu fais partie de moi maintenant Clark. Tu es ma moitié. Alors à l'avenir, si ce genre de chose arrive. Si une mission réclame toi, ma tendre moitié. Je veux que tu m'emmènes. Parce que je préfère affronter un purgatoire sablé avec toi, plutôt que de revivre cet enfer ou j'étais là à me demander si je te reverrai…

Lois… Je suis vraiment désolé. Me dit-il en caressant ma joue tendrement d'une main, tandis que l'autre se poser sur ma hanche afin de me rapprocher de lui.

J'essais de faire les bons choix avec mon coté humain, mais parfois je me laisse submerger par mon coté Krytopnien. J'essaie de contrôler la situation. Au lieu de te cacher ce coté, je devrais essayer de t'aider à le comprendre.

Promet moi de le mentionner dans tes vœux de mariage. Dis-je soulagée qu'il comprenne se que j'ai pu ressentir.

Il me sourit tendrement, répondant à ma volonté d'apaiser un peu la situation. Quand il percuta.

Attend, le mariage ?

Je hochais la tête.

Oui, la cérémonie est dans deux jours Smallville.

Tu n'as pas repoussé la date ? me demanda t-il surprit.

Non.

Je m'approchais de lui et pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains délicatement. Je voulais le maintenir tout prés de moi, ne plus qu'il s'échappe. Je caressais ses joues et encrais mon regard dans le sien.

Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dur. J'avais gardé l'espoir de te revoir en vie. C'est la seule chose qui m'a aidé à tenir. Mais si tu préfères qu'on repousse, ça me va…

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, et je le trouvais à ce moment précis encore plus craquant.

Lois… m'interrompit-il en prenant mon visage tendrement dans sa main. Il me fixa intensément, en me souriant. Rien sur cette Terre ne pourra m'empêcher de marcher vers l'autel.

J'eu l'impression que mon cœur exploser à cet instant. Je me blottis dans ses bras, et senti les siens se refermer sur moi. Les émotions étaient tellement fortes à ce moment, que j'avais la sensation qu'elles allaient déborder. Il était là, il était enfin revenu, et plus rien ne me l'enlèverai… Ses bras puissant me serrer tout contre lui, et je sentis mes muscles se détendre un à un. Le cauchemar était fini. Il était rentré, sain et sauf… Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, j'avais cette sensation en regardant cet oiseau, que ma mère me disait « il faut toujours garder espoir » que c'était ça façon à elle de me dire qu'elle veillait sur nous... Elle m'avait aidé à tenir, et à retrouver mon avenir entre mes bras.

Fin…


	9. Pov Clark épisode 1005

Extrait du 10e05

Pov Clark

Et voilà, encore une fois, mon secret venait de blesser Lois. Une fois encore, on me prouvait à quel point ce secret était dangereux. Juste au moment où je pensais tout lui dire, on me rappelait les risques que je pouvais lui faire prendre si elle en savait trop… et même au sein de notre salle de rédaction.

Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, j'en étais conscient, mais Cat avait réussi à enfoncer ce stylo jusqu'au sang uniquement pour prouver une théorie insensée. Une théorie qui n'aurait pas existé si elle n'était pas aussi proche de moi !

J'avais emmené rapidement Lois dans la salle des archives ou se trouver une petite trousse à pharmacie, afin de nettoyer sa plaie.

« Je sais que la plume est plus puissante que l'épée, mais cette fois Cat était à l'ouest. » Me dit Lois quand je posais un pansement sur sa blessure.

« Lois Lane est peut-être épatante, mais tu sais comme moi, que je ne suis pas le plus grand héros que le monde est connu. » Dit-elle dans un grand sourire. J'aimais la voir si confiante en se que j'étais, mais je m'en voulais de l'avoir mis une fois encore dans une situation qui avait fait couler son sang.

« Lois, je suis désolé qu'il ait fallu un stylo planté dans ta main pour que la vérité éclate. » Dis-je désolé de cette situation.

« La vérité ? oui, c'est vrai… parlons en… la vérité a propos du Flou ? Qui est-il ? Le Grand mystère ? Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais dit son identité. Alors je suppose que je ne le connais pas vraiment. Pourtant… Il m'arrive d'en avoir l'impression… » dit-elle me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je tressaillis, ces mots, sans le savoir, m'atteignaient… qu'essayait-elle de me dire ?

« Ce que je veux dire, Clark… C'est que… le Flou et moi… et bien… nous… nous avons ce lien particulier. » Continua t-elle… « Et cela ressemble beaucoup à se qu'il y a entre nous deux. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer l'entendre me dire ces mots. Une façon de me dire qu'elle aimé les deux partie de se que j'étais sans le savoir.

« Parce que je… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, comme confuse, son visage changea, elle semblait inquiète… inquiète de quoi ? De ma réaction parce qu'elle essayait de me dire qu'elle avec un lien avec une autre personne que moi… si elle savait que c'était moi…

Comment pouvais-je continuer de lui cacher ma double identité, lorsque même ses sentiments étaient en jeu. Souffrait –elle de son attirance pour moi et pour le Flou. Elle était si intuitive, si aimante aussi bien pour moi que pour mon alter égo… Avais-je le droit de continuer de lui cacher la vérité… je n'aimais pas lui mentir… mais…

Elle s'éloigna de moi rapidement.

- Dieu, je voudrais que tu sois un miroir… continua-elle.

Je pensais à ses mots tout en rangeant machinalement les produits et pansements que je venais d'utiliser sur elle… Utiliser pour soigner sa blessure, une nouvelle blessure… encore… à cause de moi. A cause de ce secret… pouvais-je prendre le risque de lui dire… devait-elle savoir à présent ?

Hum hum ! m'interrompit-elle tout en se retournant vers moi.

Elle avait ce regard un peu perdu et confus, comme si elle essayait de me dire quelque chose.

Ce que j'essaie vraiment de te dire, c'est que, toi, je te connais bien…

Je fermais les yeux un instant, oui, elle me connaissait, mais pas entièrement… Et pourtant je voulais tellement qu'elle sache… tellement… mais c'était surement mieux ainsi, moins de danger.

- Mais tu ne connais pas le Flou. Dis-je sans conviction. Il garde probablement son secret pour une raison. Continuais-je à contrecœur espérant la protéger encore de ce secret.

Son regard changea, j'avais l'impression que ses yeux me crier quelques choses que je ne saisissais pas. De la tristesse ?

- Alors il ne me dira jamais qui il est ? répondit-elle, comme une évidence.

Elle attendait, silencieuse, une réponse de ma part…

- Non, si cela doit mettre ta vie en danger. Avouais-je sentant de plus en plus ma raison se briser.

Devant son regard, son attente, j'avais l'impression que mes défenses s'effilochaient. La vérité s'échappait, et pourtant j'essayais encore de la retenir…

- J'aimerais qu'il sache que je suis prête à prendre un tel risque. Ajouta t-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le comprendre, les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient comme une caresse sur mon cœur. Je le sentais battre plus vite, plus fort. Une vague d'émotions m'envahissait…

Lois avança vers moi, son visage toujours empreint de tristesse, comme si… elle attendait quelque chose. Elle passa devant moi et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Était-elle prête ? Vraiment prête ? Etais-ce le moment ? le bon moment ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, la peur envahissait chaque partie de mon être… si elle partait, si elle partait sans jamais savoir… au moment ou j'entendis la porte de l'ascenseur, je décidais de saisir cet instant. Alors je me lançais, le cœur battant.

- Toute ma vie j'ai eu peur Lois… dis-je me retournant vers elle. Peur que des gens apprennent la vérité sur moi, peur qu'ils me rejettent, et même si ça n'était pas le cas, peur de les perdre. J'ai toujours eu peur de tout ce que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

Lois me regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle m'écoutait, le visage impassible. La peur me tenaillait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer.

- Mais quand j'ai été confronté à l'idée de te perdre à jamais, ça m'a fait réaliser qu'il y a quelque chose que je pouvais regretter plus que toute autre chose, c'est de na pas t'avoir dit la vérité sur moi. Si on veut passer notre vie ensemble, tu dois tout savoir

Je vis dans ses yeux une lueur étrange, qui m'incita à continuer, elle m'écoutait, attentive.

- Je sais combien les chances sont contre nous et combien gros sont les risques, mais si tu es prête à faire ce saut, il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais franchir ce cap.

Je me retournais, réalisant tout un coup que dans une seconde, plus rien ne serait comme avant, et que je pouvais tout perdre comme tout gagner.

- Lois, tu as eu beaucoup de questions à propos du Flou, C'est moi.

Je repris ma position initiale, encrant mon regard dans le sien pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment.

- Je suis le Flou...

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. La bombe était lancée et je devais avouer que je n'avais anticipé aucunes sortes de réaction. Je connaissais son attachement pour mon alter-ego, mais je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir à mes mensonges depuis si longtemps. Mon esprit se dissipait tandis que je laissais le temps à Lois de digérais la nouvelle. Mon corps était crispé par l'angoisse.

Voilà, c'était dit… maintenant elle savait…

Son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion, l'effet de surprise, le choc... jusqu'à ce que tout change. La seconde d'après, je la vis se précipiter vers moi le visage rayonnant et me sauter dans les bras.

Je fus tellement étonné par sa réaction qu'au moment ou elle me percuta je tombais à la renverse l'emmenant dans ma chute.

Quand nous nous retrouvions un minimum stabilisé sur un amoncèlement de cartons sur le sol, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser enflammé. Je répondais instinctivement et me laisser aller à sa douceur.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Finit-elle par me dire tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et a ce moment la, une idée nouvelle me traversez l'esprit...

- tu...?

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres m'empêchant d'en dire davantage. Elle hocha simplement la tête en signe de confirmation. Elle savait.

Son sourire était si beau et si rassurant que je ne pu a ce moment que me sentir heureux. Elle savait et elle m'acceptait.

Elle se rapprocha une fois encore de mes lèvres et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je lui rendis son baiser avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour cette femme. Je remontais les mains sur ses hanches et l'attirer encore plus a moi.

Elle savait, et elle restait... Et elle m'aimait...

De nombreuses questions étaient en train de se former dans mon esprit, mais son baiser était trop bon pour que je n'ose le stopper. Elle semblait heureuse a ce moment la et moi je l'étais encore plus.

En quelques jours, nous nous étions avouer nos sentiments et plus de secret nous séparer. J'avais l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids et de découvrir une nouvelle liberté.

Je revis ce futur que j'avais aperçu quelques jours auparavant, celui où Lois était à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Je compris à ce moment là que plus rien ne pouvait me séparer d'elle.

Sa peau était si douce, ses baisers si bons. Je me laissais entrainer dans ce moment de paix et de bonheur quand mon oreille surdéveloppée capta un son.

"Lois par ci, Lois par là... Se qu'elle peut m'énerver!"

Le pipelettement de Cat se rapprochait de plus en plus. Alors au même moment je soulevais Lois et sans réellement arrêter le baiser dans lequel nous nous étions plongées, je nous remis dans une position moins délicate. Lois surprise se décrocha tout en me regarda espiègle?  
- Qui a t-il? Me demanda t-elle  
- Rien! Répondis-je rapidement en réajustant ma cravate au moment même ou Cat entrât dans la réserve. Seulement un contretemps. Ajoutais-je plus bas tout en me penchant vers elle.  
- OOooh! Euh! Qu'est se que vous faites la! Demanda Cat plus que surprise de nous trouver dans une position qui ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute.

Lois se recula précipitaient tout en dirigeant vers elle!  
- A ton avis, Blondie! ! Tu as besoin que je te l'épelle... S.E.x...  
Le visage de Cat s'empourpra.  
- Tu n'aurais pas l'impression d'être de trop? Répliqua Lois du tac au tac.  
Cat la regarda l'air choquer.  
- Je ne pense pas que se soit l'endroit «public » le plus approprié! Répondit-elle de sa voix nasillarde en accentuant le mot "public"  
- Il était privé, jusqu'à se que tu viennes mettre ton nez dans nos affaires.  
- Oula! Stop! Lois, viens. Je pense qu'on pourrait trouver un lieu plus tranquille pour finir notre conversation!  
Sans attendre qu'elle ne réplique, je la pris une fois encore par la main et l'obligea à me suivre.  
- Et si tu ne m'avais pas enfoncé un stylo dans la main, je ne serai pas venu ici! Se sentit-elle quand même obliger de répondre.

Quand l'ascenseur se referma, elle se tourna enfin vers moi, le regard rieur et heureux.  
Un sourire éblouissant envahit ses lèvres.  
- Alors ou vas-t-on ?  
Au moment ou la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je la pris dans mes bras en super vitesse et nous emmenais à la ferme.

Je la déposais sur le sol de la grange et la laisser se remettre sur pieds. Elle semblait légèrement chancelante.  
- wouah, je savais que tu étais rapide, mais là... Je n'aurai pas pu l'imaginer... Dit-elle d'une voix un peu lointaine.  
Elle se retourna vers moi et ajouta.  
- Je suppose sur je vais devoir prendre l'habitude? Dit-elle tout en retrouvant son sourire chaleureux.  
- Je pense que ça va faire partie des petites choses qui vont faire de notre relation... Une relation particulière. Dis-je un peu hésitant.  
- D'accord! Répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose des plus banale.  
Elle se dirigea ver s le canapé et pris ses aises...  
- Et quoi d'autres?  
Devant son visage à la fois curieux et incroyablement rayonnent, je ne pu me sentir que bien a l'idée de tout lui dire.  
Je m'installais a ses cotés et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

C'était étrange de me retrouver dans cette situation. Bien que j'avais déjà imaginé mille scenarios de ce moment ou je lui dirais tout, jamais dans mes hypothèses Lois n'avait semblé si détendue et prête à tout entendre. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison de croire le contraire. Elle avait déjà parfaitement réagis, la fois, avant de remonter dans le temps, ou je lui avait tout dit. Peut être, que mes sentiments à cette époque n'étaient pas aussi évidents et important à mes yeux. Maintenant, je ne me sentais pas capable de la perdre. Et cette peur me serrer l'estomac.

Pourtant à ce même instant ou je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, je ne voyais que du bonheur. Ce bonheur d'être avec elle. Qui m'avait tant soutenu, et ceux, avec n'importe quelle facette de mes identités. Ce bonheur que j'avais entrevu dans mon futur et qui semblait a cet instant tellement a portait de mien. Je le voulais. Je voulais le prendre et ne jamais le lâcher.

Sa main sur mon visage me sorti de mes pensées.  
- Peut-être, peux-tu commencer par le jour de la pluie de météorite. Dit-elle espérant m'aider à commencer mon histoire. J'appréciais sa caresse et emprisonna sa main dans la mienne.  
- Non, je vais devoir la commencer bien avant. Répondis-je énigmatique.

Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais mon récit.

- A ma naissance, j'étais entouré de parents aimants et attentionnés. Mon père était Jor El et ma mère se prénommait Lara. Mon père était un grand scientifique de Kandor, ma ville de naissance, il était respecté et reconnu comme un des esprits les plus brillants. Un jour, il découvrit qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de tout détruire. Rapidement, il essaya de prévenir le Conseil des Anciens que la vie de tous les habitants étaient en danger, que notre soleil, trop vieux, était sur le point d'exploser et qu'il anéantirait tout le système solaire et la planète avec lui.

Au moment ou je racontais mon histoire, je sentis Lois tressaillir, mais je voyais aussi qu'elle essayait de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, alors je décidais de continuer.

« Mon père, Jor El essaya en vain de convaincre le Conseil de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, ses membres n'ont jamais voulu faire quoique se soit. Mon père a été relevé de ses fonctions et n'a plus eu le droit d'assister aux réunions du Conseil. Les anciens ont au contraire tout fait pour le discréditer aux yeux de tous afin que ses théories restent du domaine de la folie.

Ma mère et lui convaincue de leur théorie de fin du monde, on fait la seule chose qui rester en leur pouvoir et qui leur tenais a cœur... Me sauver. Il construisit alors un vaisseau pour m'envoyer sur une autre planète, espérant ainsi me faire échapper à la fin de leur monde.

J'entendais le cœur de Lois s'accélérai. Je caressais sa main, comprenant qu'elle encaissait la nouvelle. Elle avait compris que j'étais le Flou, mais n'avait pas pour autant découvert qui j'étais.  
- Tu es... Murmura t'elle confuse…

- Oui. Répondis-je avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Je suis un extraterrestre. Je viens d'une autre planète...  
Elle approcha sa main de ma joue et la caressa minutieusement, comme si elle redécouvrait mon visage.  
- Mais tu as l'air si...  
- humain?  
- oui, tu ressembles à un homme. Dit-elle se mettant tout à coup à rougir.  
Je souris face à sa remarque.  
- Je suis un homme , Lois, comme toi, tu es Une femme... Mais j'ai tout de même quelques différences.  
- Comme ta force et ta vitesse?  
- Oui.  
Elle enlaça ses doigts dans les miens et maintenez sa prise tout en gardant le silence.  
Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. J'hésitais à reprendre le fil de mon récit.  
- ça va Lois? Demandais-je.  
- Oui oui, je suis désolée, je pensais juste a cette situation?  
- tu veux dire d'être tombé amoureuse d'un Extraterrestre?  
Elle sourit,  
- Oui, en quelque sorte, mais surtout à la décision du Conseil de ne pas avoir voulu prendre en considération les recommandations de ton père.  
- Les Anciens voulaient surement éviter un effet de panique devant l'irréversibilité de la situation, Mais Jor El espérait vraiment être capable de trouver une solution. De plus, ma planète, Krypton sortait d'une guerre particulièrement meurtrière. Pour mon père, le seul espoir qui leur resté était de pouvoir me sauver. Et c'est se qu'ils firent...  
Décidais-je de continuer quand je la vis intéresser par mes mots.  
« Ils me gardèrent avec eux aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais le rapprochement du soleil provoqua de plus en plus de catastrophes sur notre planète, raz de marré, irruption volcanique, ouragan... La planète subissait catastrophes sur catastrophes. Les kryptoniens se posaient de plus en plus de questions. Et c'est une planète en pleine dépression qui sombra un peu plus. Jor El était un pacifique, mais ses théories lui retombèrent dessus et il avait de plus en plus peur d'être rappeler par la conseil sans réellement savoir quoi faire en si peu de temps. Alors qu'une catastrophe devait directement atteindre Kandor, mes parents m'envoyèrent dans l'espace vers une destination méconnus des kryptonniens. La terre.  
Mon père savait que sur cette planète le soleil jaune me donnerai des pouvoirs incommensurables, et que physiquement je ressemblerai aux humains. Il espérait que je sois sauvé et qu'à mon tour, je sauve les gens de cette planète qui avait voulu m'accueillir.  
Les mots de mon père résonnèrent dans mon esprit au moment où je racontais mon histoire à Lois.

_« Tu voyageras très loin, mon petit Kal-El. Mais nous serons toujours avec toi. Au moment où nous ferons face à la mort, la richesse de nos deux existences t'appartiendra. Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que j'ai appris dans la vie, tout ce que je ressens, tout cela et plus encore, je te le lègue, mon fils. Tu me porteras à l'intérieur de toi, tout au long de ta vie. Tu prendras ma force et la feras tienne. Tu verras ma vie dans tes yeux comme je verrai la tienne dans les miens. Alors le Fils deviendra le Père et le Père deviendra... le Fils. C'est tout ce que je te donne... Kal-El. »_

Je suis arrivée le jour de la pluie de météorite. Lors de l'explosion de ma planète, des morceaux de Krypton ont suivit la même trajectoire que moi. Ma première action sur cette planète a été d'y apporter la destruction.

Sur ma planète nous étions sous un soleil rouge, un soleil beaucoup moins puissant que celui de Terre. Les roches ont développé une radioactivité qui a eu des répercutions inattendue sur les humains, et me concernant, me sont fatales.

Elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Que veut tu dire par fatal ? Réagis t'elle soudain inquiète.

- Toute ma vie a Smallville, j'ai prétendu être allergique à ses pierres. Mais en réalité c'est plus fort que ça. La partie de ma planète qui m'a suivi peut me tuer si je reste exposer trop longtemps. Selon la quantité quelques minutes peuvent surement suffit...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! me coupa t'elle. On fera en sorte que tu ne te retrouves jamais en présence de ses pierres...

Je lui souris, constatant a quelle point elle voulait prendre soin de moi malgré tout de qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je lui souris.

- La suite n'est pas compliqué, le jour de la pluie de météorite, mes parents m'ont trouvé et m'ont adopté. Après j'ai appris à grandir en gardant mon secret et en développant mes pouvoirs. Bref, tu connais le reste de mon histoire.

- Si je m'y attendais. Depuis toutes ses années que j'ai passé avec toi, et même vivre avec toi, je n'ai rien vu. Et dire que je suis journaliste. Bouda-t-elle.

Je lui souris en retour.

- Lois, de toutes les personnes que j'ai fréquentées, tu as été la seule à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, sans te douter que j'avais un secret. Me prenant simplement pour Clark Kent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi normal que lorsque j'étais en ta compagnie et c'étais tellement agréable de pouvoir lâcher un peu tout le poids que je portais avec ce secret.

Elle me sourit attendris.

- C'est une façon de me dire que décidément, je ne suis pas très observatrice..."

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Non, c'est ma façon de te dire à quel point tu es spécial et à part pour moi. Et à quel point je suis bien avec toi.

- C'est pas plus mal, parce que maintenant, ça va être dur de te débarrasser de moi.

Elle se blotti un peu plus dans mes bras, et caressait sa mon torse. J'aimais son contact.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit? Depuis quand es-tu au courant? Demandais-je soudain.

Elle me sourit, espiègle, avec des yeux rieurs. Puis son regard plongea dans le mien et elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes qu'elles sellèrent dans un baiser. Une décharge électrique m'envahit quasi instantanément comme à chaque fois que j'étais si proche d'elle. Et notre échange se transforma rapidement en un instant passionné et incontrôlable.

Je la sentis m'inciter à changer de position pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à califourchon sur moi et quand se fut le cas, je me laissais aller sur ses lèvres. Sa langue enflammée caressait intensément la mienne et toutes deux jouer une danse des plus sensuelles et excitantes  
Puis, tout à coup, à bout de souffle elle relâcha sa prise.

- C'n'était certes pas aussi intense, mais tout autant magique. Me dit-elle sans que je comprenne ou elle voulait en venir.

Je la regardais interrogatif et elle se mit à rire.

- Je pensais que ton esprit était plus vif que les humains me dit-elle amusé.

- A croire que quand tu m'embrasses, je perds tous mes moyens. Répondis-je me rapprochant d'elle voulant continuer notre échange précédent.

Hélas, elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres m'incitant à ne plus bouger.  
- Tu voulais savoir comment j'avais découvert ton secret, et bien voilà. Lorsque tu m'as embrassé dans la ruelle sombre, j'ai tout de suite réalisé que c'étais toi. Mes sentiments étaient tellement à l'unisson avec moi même à ce moment là. Ça étais comme une évidence, je comprenais enfin tout, tout est devenu si limpide. Tous tes mots, tes gestes, tes peurs, tes combats, tout est devenus clair pour moi. Une véritable révélation. Dit-elle envoûter.

Ses joues étaient rouges et son cœur battait une chamade démesurée. Encore tout retourner par notre baiser et tout autant sous son charme par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, je me précipitais sur ses lèvres, une fois encore totalement accros à cette femme que je trouvais sublime. Elle répondit rapidement à mon assaut et nous sombrâmes dans nos émotions respectives.  
J'entendais son souffle devenir plus rapide lorsque je me mis à parcourir d'autre endroit de son visage de mes lèvres. J'embrassais ses joues, son front, son nez, sa bouche... Chaque endroit était une découverte d'émotion et de plaisir que je voulais savourer jusqu'au bout.

- Je t'aime. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de souffler et à ce moment ces yeux accrochèrent les miens.

- Je t'aime. Répondit-elle ses joues devenant plus roses qu'elles ne l'étaient.

La passion s'était adoucie et seule la tendresse restait. Elle me serra plus fort encore et je sentais qu'elle voulait continuer la conversation.

- Je peux te poser une question un peu particulière? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Bien sur, l'invitais-je.

- Je me demandais, dit-elle légèrement hésitante, concernant tes pouvoirs, ta force et ta puissance...  
- Oui ?

- Tu te contrôle totalement? Dit-elle. Je veux dire, c'est stupide comme question, mais il n'y a aucun danger? Dans n'importe qu'elle situation? Dit-elle le regard suggestif.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, devant son malaise, comprenant ou elle voulait en venir. Il était si rare de voir Lois Lane rougir et hésitante ou embarrasser.

- Aurais-tu peur de prendre un risque Lois Lane? Demandais-je amuser.

- Non, bien au contraire, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu me refuses certain avantage à être ta petite amie. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je pense que je pourrais envisager de prendre le risque. Je me contrôle ajoutais-je pour la rassurer. En toute circonstance.

- Tu avais l'air si troubler par un simple baiser, alors imagine toi entièrement dans mes bras.

- Je ne préfère pas imaginer de peur de te donner raison. Dis-je en souriant.

Nos sourires étaient sincères et détendus, et je me sentais en paix.

- Tu penses qu'on va pourvoir rester ici toute la journée.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je suppose que ça risque d'être difficile à justifier auprès de Tess. Répondis-je

Elle se blotti contre moi.

- Je n'aimerais pas être interrompu trop vite.

Je lui caressais le visage, ma main englobant totalement le contour de sa joue.

- Prenons notre temps, nous avons toute la vie.

Elle confirma d'un simple signe de tête et de te pelotonna tout contre mon torse.

- De toute façon, je pense que je suis loin d'avoir découvert toutes les faces cacher de Clark Kent !

**Fin de l'extrait**


	10. Pov Lois épisode 805

Extrait s08e05

Pov Lois

La lumière était sombre et une curieuse brume de chaleur, fine et terne, s'élevait dans l'air. Il faisait chaud et je me sentais mal. J'étais immobile, mais impossible de savoir ou je me trouvais. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer le lieu, l'heure, le moment, mais je savais que j'avais peur. Ou étais-je ?

J'essayais de me concentrer sur le visage en face de moi qui m'apparaissait... Ses yeux d'un bleu azur, je les connaissais!

- Clark? C'est toi ? Demandais-je étonné de le voir ici.

Mais la seconde d'après son visage disparu pour laisser la place à un autre visage recouvert d'un masque effrayant !

- Dit la vérité ! La vérité ! La vérité! " sa voix martelait dans ma tête. J'étais effrayais.

Tout un coup, je revis Clark... Il était enchaîné et en sang sur une espèce de chaise électrique. J'avais une impression de déjà vu, mais mon esprit était embrouillé... Quand je voulus le rejoindre, je me rendis compte que j'étais également attachée...

- Clark! Criais-je la panique me submergeant un peu plus.

Je sentais mon cœur battre trop fort.

D'un seul coup, la voix du malade au masque immonde retentis!

"la vérité ! Tu aimes cet homme!" réponds à la question!"

Ou étais-je? Clark me regardais également !

- Dis-lui la vérité Lois! Dis-lui! Me disais t-il d'une voix confiante !

Pourquoi ne comprenait 'il pas que la vérité me faisait peur? Qu'elle n'était pas du tout se à quoi il pensait!

"Réponds !" continua l'homme au masque.

Je sentais mes larmes venir, j'étais perdue. Mes émotions étaient trop fortes et je n'arrivais pas a les contrôler. Je regardais Clark, ses yeux étaient rassurant... Comme toujours.

Puis tout à coup, tout changea. Clark était tendu sur sa chaise et des étincelles irradiaient tout autour de lui! Il me regardait, le visage crispait de douleur sous mes yeux effrayaient.

- Noooon! Hurlais-je alors que je comprenais qu'il était en train de se faire électrocuter.

L'homme au masque le regardait prenant plaisir à appuyer sur le bouton!

- Lois, dis lui la verité... Me suppliait Clark.

Il souffrait et je ne le supporter pas! C'était de ma faute!

- Aimes tu cet homme! Répéter l'homme au masque!

- Lois... Ne t'inquiète pas... Me disait-Clark essayant comme toujours de m'apaiser. Du sang coulait a présent sur son front.

- Ne lui faite pas de mal suppliais-je en larmes!

- La vérité! Répétait-il inlassablement tout en envoyant des décharges électriques à Clark qui semblait à chaque fois plus faible et fatigué.

Je sentis alors mes larmes coulaient plus fortement, je devais le dire, je devais me dévoiler, je devais l'accepter... Il en allait de sa vie...

- Oui, oui... Répondis-je apeurais, je l'aime...

De nouveau je revis le visage de Clark devant moi, me fixant en souriant chaleureusement! Il allait bien, plus de sang, plus de blessure, plus de souffrance... Je sentis mes chaînes se desserraient sans réellement comprendre se qui se passait. Une brume de vapeur plus intense avait envahis la pièce.  
Pourtant, je voyais toujours ses yeux, si bleu et si intense, j'avais l'impression de voir jusqu'à son âme... La vérité... Je l'aime! J'entendais au loin des sirènes de police... A moins que se soit autre chose... La brume s'intensifiait et devint plus sombre et épaisse. Le son de l'alarme se distinguait plus clairement... Puis tout disparue et j'entendis la sonnerie de mon réveil qui me ramena à la réalité...

L'esprit encore embrouillait, j'abattais ma main sur ma table de nuit espérant éteindre la sonnerie de mon réveil. Il faisait jour et j'étais dans mon lit.

Se n'était qu'un Rêve, seulement un rêve... Mais d'un moment qui s'étais réellement passer. Je repensais à l'enlèvement que nous avions subit il y a deux jours. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, mon visage était humide, je me sentais encore toute déboussolée. Je voyais défiler dans ma mémoire les images de cet enlèvement, la peur que j'avais ressentis, et principalement la peur de le perdre. Pourquoi voulais-je tant le protéger? Il n'avait rien de fragile.

« En tout cas physiquement parlant » me disais-je prenant conscience de sa carrure impressionnante et de son corps musclés. Oui, pas physiquement, mais Clark était un gentil! Il l'avait toujours était... Était-il naïf pour autant? De temps en temps, je le pensais... Même si, il lui arrivait de m'impressionner... Souvent même... Mais ça, jamais il ne devait le découvrir!

Nous nous en étions bien sortie, c'était le principal! Pourtant... Je me sentais tellement vulnérable depuis cet instant ou j'avais avoué que je l'aimais... Même vis à vis de moi, c'était comme si j'avais découvert le pourquoi de mon attachement! Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout! Étais-je vraiment amoureuse de Clark Kent?

- Oui! Me répondis-je mentalement en désespérant réellement de cette réalité ! Et en plus, maintenant il le savait aussi! Quelle horreur! Me dis-je tout en enfouissant la tête dans mon oreiller!

Je ne veux pas le voir! Râlais-je intérieurement !

C'étais juste horrible! Comment avais-je pu en arriver à tomber amoureuse de lui? De Smallville!  
Bon d'accord! Objectivement parlant, il était plutôt mignon! Je suis objective là? N'est se pas? Réfléchissais-je...

Il était plutôt bien fait, les travaux de la ferme lui avait construit un corps de rêve, il était grand, très grand même... Des mains puissantes... des yeux à tomber... Arrrggg ! Tu ne vas pas en plus te mettre à fantasmer... M'écriais-je repensant à la première fois ou je l'avais vu dans ce champ de maïs, nu comme un ver!

_Mais si je fantasme! _

Je secouais la tête et me força à sortir de mon lit! C'est une douche froide qu'il me faut si ça continu.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me préparer un bol de céréales!

C'est vrai qu'il avait de beaux yeux, et toujours cet air un peu perdu et responsable de tous les malheurs de la terre, le genre mélancolique au grand cœur... C'était bien le genre de héros sortie tout droit des films à l'eau de rose!

Smallville ? Un héros? Ça ne sonne pas un peu faux ?

Il avait un grand cœur, ça c'était sur! Clark était bien l'homme le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré... Et toujours à vouloir aider le monde entier... Est-se ça qui me faisait craquer. Il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Lois Lane pouvait-elle craquer pour le genre boyscout? Mouais... C'était tout Moi ça, craquer pour mon opposé!

Je mâchais mes céréales violemment, m'énervant de cette pitoyable situation! De toute façon, lui ne ressentais rien pour moi! Il avait toujours été amoureux de Lana ! Et il était encore amoureux d'elle... La gentille et mignonne petite Lana... Comment pourrait-il être amoureux de moi, j'étais tellement différente d'elle!

Ce n'est pas vrai! Voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas craquer sur ce fermier! Fallait maintenant que j'espère au fond de moi une évolution de notre relation! Je ne voulais pas devenir une de ses filles en mal d'amour qui se languissait que leur prince charmant ne les remarque un jour ! Oh non! Surtout pas! Voila! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à le détester pour me rendre aussi pathétique!

Je laissais la fin de mon bol, de toute façon, j'étais trop énervé pour avoir faim et ne serrais-se qu'apprécier le goût du blé sucré ! J'enrageais à l'intérieur tout en trouvant Clark Kent terriblement mignon et adorable! Ce n'est pas vrai! Pas moi! Je ne veux pas craquer pour le farmboy !

Je ne savais pas quoi faire! Je ne voulais pas le voir, pas lui parler...bref, je retardais au maximum cet ultime moment! Je savais que c'était stupide! Apres tout! Je suis une grande fille, mais cette fois, se n'était pas pareil... J'avais du dire la vérité, celle que Je refusais de m'avouer même à moi, Et je devais a présent accepter de vivre avec! Sauf que je n'étais décidément pas prête du tout!

J'avais pu prendre un jour de congés après l'enlèvement. Clark, en bon samaritain, avait d'ailleurs appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles. J'avais regardé mon portable sonner, et après un moment d'hésitation j'avais balancé l'appel sur mon répondeur... J'avais regretté la seconde d'après et je m'étais précipiter sur le message pour savoir se qu'il voulait exactement... Et c'était un Clark mal à l'aise que j'avais entendu au bout du fil! Mal à l'aise à cause de se que j'avais dit!"

_" euh... Salut lois, c'est Clark, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, Jeff m'a dit que tu ne venais pas __aujourd'hui__ par rapport à se qu'il s'est passé __hier__... Bon bah repose toi bien. À __demain__."  
_  
Arrg! J'enrage et pourtant, après ce message, j'ai fais la chose la plus stupide qui soit! Je l'ai écouté et réécouté plusieurs dizaines de fois pour essayer de lire entre les lignes!

Pathétique! Être amoureuse c'est trop pathétique!

Je m'étais prise la tête me demandant s'il parlait de l'enlèvement ou de la révélation! Ce "oui" qui confirmer mon attirance pour lui!

Puis j'avais fini par décider de lui répondre par texto! Et la encore j'avais passé un temps fou à l'écrire, effaçant chaque mot et recommençant, afin d'éviter qu'il puisse lire tout sauf cette fichue attirance pour lui! Pfff! Finalement j'avais juste dit "t'inquiète smallville! Je dors une journée et après je serai de nouveau t'attaque! À plus tard!"

Bon, ce message ne dire rien, n'est se pas? Rien de Se que je ne veux pas qu'il sache... Que surtout, il ne se fasse pas de film! Je ne suis pas en train de me morfondre au fond de mon lit, malade d'amour! Ça non! Jamais!

Pourtant le lendemain, j'avais réussi encore une fois à ne pas le voir.

Cette fois, il m'avait contacté par texto. " tu ne viens pas aujourd'hui?" m'avait-il demander.

Pourquoi? Il veut me voir? Pensais-je pleine d'espoir quand je reçu le message! Stupide stupide stupide! On travaille ensemble, évidement qu'il se demande ou je suis!

Je lui répondais donc en ce sens! "Je suis sur une enquête, et après je vais voir Chloé, on se voit plus tard!"

Bien plus tard... Ça ne me déranger pas de reculer cet instant au plus tard possible...

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je devais reconnaître que j'allais avoir du mal à l'éviter encore. L'éviter? Encore une façon totalement stupide de réagir! Lois Lane n'évite pas ! Lois Lane affronte! Mais je n'avais tellement pas envie d'affronter Clark... Son regard bienveillant me disant que tout aller bien, ou pire, son regard moqueur me disant... Bah alors, tu m'as caché des choses!" je ne savais pas trop lesquelles je détestais le plus! Aucun me disait cette fichue petite voix! Vu que tu es amoureuse de lui!

Arrg! J'enrage!

J'entrais dans ma douche rapidement, tout en essayant d'élaborer une stratégie d'évitement... J'avais plusieurs réunions avec des informateurs qui allaient me permettre de m'isoler un peu... Avec un peu de chance mon patron, qui avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement Clark elle aussi, allez peut être le solliciter pour une enquête extérieur... Qu'est se que je raconte! Clark n'est encore qu'un débutant!

Un débutant qui se débrouille plutôt bien...

Je sortais de ma douche et m'habillais, mon esprit toujours en plein réflexion métaphysique... (façon de parler)

Qu'est se que le Général ferai dans ce genre situation! Il nierait! Il dirait que c'était une stratégie pour nous sortir du danger... L'avenir des Etats Unis est le plus important ! C'est un devoir civique ! Pff! Un devoir civique de ne pas avouer que je suis amoureuse de Clark ! Tu débloques ma pauvre Lois ! Jamais il ne dirait un truc pareil ! Mais moi oui! Et je ne suis pas Général! Clark a du mal entendre... Oui, voila se que je dirais! Je nierais totalement.

Ça doit être plausible, je suis une bonne actrice... Me martelais-je intérieurement... Une très bonne actrice!

Je fini par accepter de partir sur cet espoir, le mensonge! J'arrivais donc plus tôt au Daily Planet.

Avec un peu de chance, je ne le croiserais pas... Et gagné, j'étais la première, constatais-je en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle de rédaction vers nos bureaux respectifs. J'accourus à mon poste et allumais rapidement mon écran. Il fallait que je me mettre au jus rapidement des derniers scoops et après, je voulais m'accaparais une salle de réunion afin d'y passer la journée... J'allais peut être réussir à l'éviter finalement... Me dis-je tout en pensant au Général!

- une Lane ça n'évite pas! Ça affronte! Une phrase que j'avais si souvent entendus quand le Général découvrais une bêtise que Lucy et moi avions faites et qu'on essayer en vain de se cacher dans les endroits les plus insolites de la base militaire. J'avais gagné quand j'avais réussi à me cacher dans un tank. Hélas, j'y étais resté coincée quasiment une journée entière et j'avais été retrouver en larmes avec ma culotte mouillée! Et oui, y'avait pas de toilettes dans les tanks. Bon, Je n'avais que 6 ans, j'avais une excuse! Dans tous les cas, depuis ce jour, je connaissais cette phrase par cœur...

Pourquoi maintenant que je suis adulte, ai-je toujours autant de mal à l'appliquer...

- Ne montre jamais à l'ennemi que tu as peur et affronte-le?

Clark n'est pas vraiment mon ennemie!

- Tous les hommes sont les ennemis de ma fille! Plaisantais-je intérieurement en imitant la voix de mon père.

Alors peut être bien que Clark est mon ennemi! Souris-je.

Je continuais de lire mes différents mails, quand mes yeux accrochèrent l'heure à gauche de mon écran... Oula! Il faut que j'y aille.

Je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires et mon calepin et commença à me précipiter vers une salle de réunion. Mais hélas je n'eu pas le temps d'y arriver que j'entendis Clark me saluais.

- Hey! Bonjour Lois me cria t-il en voyant que j'étais passé devant lui sans même le regardais.

Soit détachée Lois, soit détachée!

- Oooh! Salut Clark... Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai rdv. À plus tard...

Et voilà, le tour était joué, j'avais réussi à entrer dans la salle de réunion sans réellement lui parler.

Pourtant, à peine arriver, je me mis à regarder à travers l'ouverture et pût constater à quel point je le trouver sexy avec sa chemise bleu foncé et sa cravate! Il portait le costume tellement bien!

Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas craquer! Après j'avais droit à se genre de fantasme même La journée.

En même temps, il avait un beau postérieur... Bien fait et bien musclé...

STOP!

Je remis mes idées en place et pris place à la table de réunion pour me mettre à bosser.

Quasiment toute la journée, je ne réussi à ne faire qu'apercevoir Clark. Des que j'avais besoin de sortir de la pièce, je faisais attention à ou il était, se qu'il faisait et si le champ était libre… j'avais réussi assez facilement, même si je l'avais entraperçus de loin une ou deux fois. Et encore cette fois, le chemin avait l'air libre. Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche! Et je me glissais en dehors de la salle l'air de rien... mes affaires en mains, je me précipitais vers l'ascenseur et appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel.

« Dépèche dépêche » lui intimais-je pressé.

La au moins je serai tranquille.

T'essayerai pas de m'éviter !

Oh non ! Je me tournais vers la voix de Clark qui venait de me surprendre et le vis s'avancer vers moi. Les mains dans les poches, l'ai trop détendus, je me demandais s'il ne m'avait pas tendu un piège…

Un piège ? Clark ! Reprend toi Lois !

Moi, pourquoi je t'éviterais, Répondis-je innocemment, j'avais du travail et je faisais des courses pour le mariage de Chloé et Jimmy.

Je vois… répondit-il septique… Tu t'es fais réintégrer par le jeune couple dit –il faisant référence pour mon horrible discours à la fête de fiançailles de ma cousine…

Ouais, tu parles, il a quand même fallu qu'un illuminé les fasse jouer à Qui veut gagner cent mille voltes pour me racheter…

L'ascenseur s'ouvra enfin… Mais qu'est se qu'il fait ? il veut monter avec moi ! Je… un piège…

Il se retourna vers moi, et empêcha la porte de l'ascenseur de se refermer.

Bah alors ? tu rentres ? me demanda t-il innocemment.

Panique pas… panique pas… trop tard

Euh, tu sais, tout bien considérer, les escaliers c'est bon pour le cœur. Dis-je essayant de trouver une excuse pour changer de direction.

Allez vient, me dit-il avec son sourire à tomber… D'après les statistiques c'est le moyen de transports le plus sur !

« J'aime pas les statistiques ! » pensais-je tout en acceptant d'entrer dans ce maudit ascenseur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus, que je le trouve particulièrement beau aujourd'hui !

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et un silence gênant se mit à refroidir… à moins que se soit l'inverse, l'endroit trop exigu dans lequel nous nous trouvions…

Trouve un truc à dire Lane ! Détachée… détachée…

Le bijoutier… il a avoué ! dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir. Stupide ! Mais qu'est se qui t'a pris de parler justement de ce sujet ! me reprochais-je instantanément.

Pour cinq couples c'est ça… confirma Clark…

Le blanc qui suivis ne me convenait pas du tout, je ne résistais pas longtemps aux silences gênant… Et en plus, j'entendais en échos dans mon crane la voix du Général me rabâcher « une Lane ça n'évite pas! Ça affronte! »

Euh… à propos de ce test… me lançais-je mal à l'aise.

Clark me regarda un instant, avant de détourner le regard… C'est moi ou un léger sourire narquois avait effleuré ses lèvres…

Je me sens mal…

Question mensonge tu as un sacré talent… dit-il.

« Hein ? »

C'est vrai, tu as trompé cette machine tellement facilement…

« Est-il stupide ou fait-il semblant ? » me demandais-je une seconde, mais très vite, je décidais de m'accrocher à sa naïveté légendaire… Smallville, je t'adore… C'est comme si l'adrénaline avait de nouveau remplis mes veines et je sentais mon esprit reprendre contenance… Lois affronte, mais Lois est aussi une très bonne actrice…

Je dois avouer que cet immense talent, n'aurait pas était suffisant. Heureusement que cette camelot datait de la première guerre mondiale.

Je l'entendis rigoler, et c'est comme si la gène avait enfin disparue, plus de silence gênant, plus de secret avouer… tout était faux désormais…

Elle a quand même fonctionné, tu te souviens quand tu as failli me faire griller. Ajouta t-il

Oh, mais c'est évident, dis-je totalement transporter par mon mensonge,

Trouve un truc, trouve un truc… pensais je en revoyant les images de Clark se faisant électrocuter.

Pendant qu'il faisait son petit numéro avec toi, j'ai réussi à dégager mon doigt du capteur, pas folle la guêpe.

Clark me scruta surpris…

Alors tu n'as pas dit la vérité ? me demanda t-il confus.

Je t'en pris, j'admets qu'on fait une super équipe, mais c'était qu'une couverture, faut pas te faire d'illusions. Répondis-je détaché…

Pff, tu veux rire… contrat-il

Bien !

Parfait !

Je me sentais si légère. J'avais l'impression que tout venait de s'envoler, retour à la case départ… j'étais de nouveau Lois Lane et je comptais bien le rester !

Et Smallville, bah, c'était Smallville… Naîf et trop gentil…

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à mon étage, j'avais l'impression de flotter. Je me sentais tellement soulager.

Je me retournais vers Clark.

Nous avons beaucoup de chance que se soit moi qu'on est interroger. Lui dis-je

Et pourquoi ça ?

Smallville, tout le monde sait que tu ne sais pas mentir ! que se serait-il passé si tu avais répondu à sa question ? dis-je le laissant réfléchir seul. Pourtant, en m'éloignant de lui, et malgré que tout se soit arranger, je mourais d'envie de connaitre la réponse… ou plutôt, j'espérais qu'elle corresponde à se que je pouvais ressentir, et que désormais, je ne pouvais plus me cacher.

Pov Clark !

Deux jours que je n'avais pas vu Lois et toute la journée j'ai bien cru qu'elle m'éviter. Je repensais à se qui s'était passer dans le sous sol de la bijouterie. Étais-il possible que se qu'elle ai dit soit vrai? Lois aurait des sentiments pour moi?

Ça me paraissait tellement invraisemblable. Après tout, elle était toujours en train de passer son temps à m'asticoter, toujours à vouloir m'embêter et en même temps, elle était toujours la pour moi quand j'en avait le plus besoin... Comme maintenant, a m'aider à sa façon à me remettre de ma rupture avec Lana.

Lois était devenu une si bonne ami. Toujours présente et toujours discrète... Enfin discrète à sa façon. Elle avait l'art de ne jamais se mêler de mes affaires les plus secrète tout en se mêlant de tout!  
Lois était un paradoxe à part entière.  
Je me souvenais de cette sensation au moment ou je l'a vis me surprendre dans l'ascenseur avec maxima. C'était comme si, j'avais eu peur de la perdre à ce moment la, comme si je l'avais trahie... J'avais eu cette sensation d'être en train de lui faire du mal... Et d'être sauvé, sauvé de se pouvoir puissant auquel Maxima avait réussis à me soumettre!  
Lois m'avait sauver, et ça n'était pas la première fois...


End file.
